


绅士品格 Manners Maketh Man

by Ivylui



Series: Mystrade Gender Changes 麦雷麦性转系列 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3首发, F/M, Lestrade性转, 侦探躺枪慎入, 傻白甜, 原创, 暴力探长雷姐, 绅士Mycroft, 雷姐
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>苏格兰场的女探长捡到一个长得很像幼时宠物狗的瘾君子，她跟Holmes兄弟究竟有怎么样的故事？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lestrade看着不远处的案发现场和正在忙碌的部下，深吸一口烟。这种女性惨遭屠杀的场景仅次于儿童遇害，是她最见不得的画面。她恼怒地啧了一声，踩灭烟头，正要提起警戒线走进去，眼角余光却瞥到一个移动的物体。

昏暗的巷子里有个黑影缓缓站了起来，阴影中只能勉强分辨出一头凌乱的卷发。Lestrade轻叹一声，跟旁边负责看守警戒线的制服警员打了声招呼，随即转身走进小巷，停在一个安全距离之外。

“你是谁。”

那头凌乱的卷毛移动到从建筑物夹缝中投射下的一线夕阳里，让Lestrade看清了他的模样。深陷的眼窝，高耸的颧骨，虽然有点脏，但还是穿着一身明显昂贵的西装，外套敞开着，里面的衬衫凌乱不堪。

除了衣服贵这一点，Lestrade百分之九十九肯定眼前是个瘾君子。

“嗨，说你呢，在我现场干什么。”她又重复一遍。

“是你们闯进了我睡觉的地方。”

男人第一次开口说话，一副上流社会的腔调，不知又是哪家的堕落贵公子。Lestrade略带嘲讽地想。

她捋了捋已经出现几缕银丝的短发，正要开口说话，那个比她高了一个头的男人却径直从她身边走过，站在警戒线旁看了一眼里面的血泊。

“喂！你给我站住！”她有点气急败坏，本来就心情不佳，还要碰上这么一个冤大头，她上辈子是造了什么孽。

“你要找的嫌疑人年龄在35到45岁，白种人，后天左撇子，右手受过伤，跟受害者有亲密关系。”

她刚赶到男人身后，就听到他兀自口若悬河起来。下属们已经停下手上的工作，纷纷转过来看着二人。Lestrade翻了个白眼，绕到男人面前站定，抬头看着那个傲慢的下巴。

“你是目击者？”

男人嗤笑一声。“是你听力有问题还是脑子有问题，我说了我在睡觉。”

很好。

Lestrade深吸一口气，打了个响指。她无需环顾左右便知道下属们都知趣地选择性失明失聪了。紧接着，她把男人拽回巷子里，找了个还算干净的箱子从容落座，淡定地开口。

“我只问最后一遍。你是谁，被害者跟你什么关系，既然不是目击者，你凭什么说出凶手的特征？”

这回轮到男人对她翻白眼。“你这人怎么回事，话都说得这么清楚了，难道你是霸王龙大脑移植实验的被试者吗。”

男人说完转身要走，却被一把拽了回来，却见Lestrade已经站到了木箱上，照着那头卷毛劈头就是一拳。

“给我说人话！”

男人似乎被揍懵了，他瞪大眼睛，半天才挤出一个字。“你……”

Lestrade以迅雷不及掩耳的速度又给了他一拳。“你什么你！姓名！”

卷毛还想说点什么，却被Lestrade的眼神吓得愣了一愣，这才就不情愿地开口。“Sherlock。Holmes。”

哈。这名字还真够上流社会的。Lestrade掏出随身携带的笔记本，继续问道。

“年龄。”

“……28岁。”

“职业……算了，你怎么知道凶手的特征？”

Sherlock哼了一声。“证据全都摆在那里，你们只会看，却不会观察。”

Lestrade“啪”地合上笔记本，顺手掏出手铐动作娴熟地扣在Sherlock手上。

“我说了我在睡觉！”

年轻的女探长拽了拽手铐链子，坏笑着说。“今晚给你提供个贵宾单间让你清醒清醒。”随即把他押上了警车。

***

在档案库里输入Sherlock Holmes，果然没有任何结果，Lestrade挠挠头，乖乖按照拘留室值班警官的吩咐跑到缉毒部门吼了一声，顺利拿到一个电话号码。她实在不明白那个卷毛小子为啥死活不愿让人来赎他。拨通电话，响了两声，一个女性声音接下了电话。

“你好，这里是伦敦警察厅的Lestrade探长，请转接Holmes先生。”

电话另一头的女性听到她的身份表现淡定，似乎这种事已经发生过很多次了，电话很快又被一个男性接过来。

“你好。”

跟卷毛一样的上流口音，Lestrade翻了个白眼，例行公事地通知他来接人。

四十分钟后，她听到门外传来真皮鞋底敲击地面的声音，紧接着是礼貌的敲门声。

“请进。”

来者似乎比卷毛还要高大一些，顶着一张还算年轻的面孔，却穿着老派的三件套西装，一看就知道是从贵得吓死人的裁缝店里出来的，用脚趾甲想都知道他和卷毛的关系。

男人轻咳一声。“Lestrade探长？”

“哦，你好，怎么称呼？”Lestrade抽出一张表格。

“Holmes。Mycroft Holmes。”

怎么这一家人的名字都这么怪……

“你是来接Sherlock Holmes的吧。你跟他的关系？”

男人扬起眉毛。“想必一眼就能看出来？”

Lestrade在脑内翻了个白眼，就讨厌这种装腔作势的家伙。“你是他父亲？”

她满意地看到这个Holmes脸上闪过瞬间的尴尬。

“我是他兄长。舍弟此次又给你们添麻烦了。”

探长满不在乎地挥一挥夹着笔的手。“没什么，也就是浪费了几拳…咳咳，几句话的时间。我这儿有家评价还不错的戒毒所，今天先让他在这里睡一夜，明天你把他送进去吧。”

Mycroft不动声色地忽略了探长的口误，微微皱起眉头。“他恐怕不会跟我走。”看到探长疑惑的目光，他又补充道。“我们之间有点……隔阂。”

“啊，”Lestrade明白了。跟几个兄弟长大的她自然能理解那种矛盾。“不过可惜了这么个天才。”

Mycroft又一次扬起眉毛，专注地凝视着她，过了一会儿才说。“你……认为他是个天才？”

“怎么？那小子今天出现在我现场，刚睡醒还嗨着就把凶手给指出来了，我觉得他挺天才啊，虽然搞不懂他那套什么演绎。”

“哦，只是别的警官似乎并不这么想。”Mycroft平淡地说。

“这也难怪，谁也没空听一个瘾君子说话。”Lestrade耸耸肩。

“可是你听了。”Mycroft依旧凝视着她。

Lestrade不置可否地撇撇嘴，迅速填好表格转过来。“总之你先签个字吧，我等会儿去劝劝他。”

Mycroft收回目光，在表格上签下名字，又从外套内袋里掏出一张名片。

“这是我的私人号码，若有进展请联系我，”他顿了顿，扯出一个不太熟练的微笑。“谢谢你。”

***

值班警官瞥了一眼毫无形象地叉开双腿蹲在地上的Lestrade，无奈地摇摇头，拿起小说继续读了起来。

Lestrade掏出香烟点燃，朝面对墙壁躺在床上的卷毛叫了一声。“嗨，醒醒。”

Sherlock不耐烦地转过头来。“干什么。”

“别这么冷淡嘛，来一根？”Lestrade挥了挥手上的香烟盒。“抱歉，不加料的。”

Sherlock哼了一声，转过头去没有理会她。

她也不管Sherlock要不要，兀自掏出一根点着，伸进铁门里朝他勾了几下。“赶紧的，敢浪费烟草转头就给你扔到大号子里。”

卷毛双肩一颤，极不情愿地站了起来，坐到门边的地板上接过香烟。“……这根你含过。”

“废话，不然你还指望我掏火机给你吗。”Lestrade也坐在地上，叼起自己那根美美地吸了一口，朝头顶喷出烟雾。“没给你下毒，老实抽就对了。”

两个人静静地抽了一会儿烟，Lestrade又说。“你这好人家的孩子怎么跑到小巷子里去整那种东西了。”

“无聊。”不知是被Lestrade揍怕了，还是体内的毒品已经排空，Sherlock显得老实了许多。

“只有吸毒才不无聊？你没别的爱好？”

“……”Sherlock沉默了许久，小声回答道。“谜题。”

“唔……”Lestrade掐灭手上的烟蒂。“喜欢破案吗？”

青年眼中似乎闪过一丝光芒，但他很快又看向了地面。“只要是谜题。”

Lestrade双手一拍。“这样吧，我们做个交易，你明天跟我到戒毒所去，我每周给你一个悬案，如果你能全部解决，并且乖乖走完疗程，今后再不碰毒品，我可以考虑让你到现场去。”她又想了想。“你可以给我当顾问，该给你起个什么头衔……不如就叫咨询侦探吧。”

Sherlock先是用难以置信的目光凝视着她，随后眼中又出现了刚才转瞬即逝的光芒，很快，他又仰起头。“每天一个。”

“想得美。每周一个，不干我就叫你哥来把你领走。”

青年听到那个字眼，马上皱起了眉，思索片刻之后，他极不情愿地说。“好吧。”

***

把Sherlock送到戒毒所，一再警告他不准捣乱后，Lestrade靠在车门上，掏出Mycroft的名片拨通了那个号码。

一小时后，她出现在Mycroft的办公室里，把一叠文件交给他。“跟他说好了，我给他案子，他不再碰那些东西。”

Mycroft随意翻看了一下文件，抬头看着探长。“Lestrade探长，我十分感激你对舍弟的帮助，不知你是否愿意接受一些回报？”

Lestrade细想片刻，朝他伸出一只手，勾勾手指，又把拇指和食指并在一起搓了搓。

男人挑起眉梢，似乎没想到这位探长会如此……

Mycroft从抽屉里拿出支票簿。“既然探长如此爽快，那么这些够吗？”他在上面写下一串数字，签上了姓名。

Lestrade拿起来一看，控制不住地大笑起来。

“探长……？”

她飞快地撕碎了那张支票，揉成一团扔进纸篓里。

“你们这些Holmes一个比一个不让人省心。我叫你把戒毒所的费用给我，你却写这么多零，整个戒毒所都不值这么多钱。”她又一把抓过刚交给他的文件夹，从里面抽出一张收据。“这里，照着这个写，不需要我教你吧？”

怀着复杂的心情重新写好支票，Mycroft看着眼前这个连续两天让他陷入尴尬境地的女士。

“探长，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“嗯？”Lestrade放好支票，靠在办公桌边上，好奇地看向坐着的男人。

“为什么你会对一个素昧平生的瘾君子照顾有加？伦敦城里不乏舍弟那样的人，想必你也帮不过来。”

“唔……”Lestrade抱着双臂思索片刻。“可能因为他长得像我小时候捡回来的泰迪。”

Mycroft一时无言，过了一会儿才说。“那么你是说…因为他长得像你的宠物狗？”

探长对他微笑一下。“放心吧，你不像狗。”

官员再次挑起眉梢，等待她的下文。

“你像斯芬克斯猫。”

Lestrade留下一个灿烂的笑容和无言以对的Mycroft，迈着轻快的脚步离开了办公室。

***

办公室又响起敲门声。“长官。”

Mycroft清了清嗓子，重新换上无表情的面具。“进来。”

Anthea走了进来，放下一杯热茶，把一个文件夹交给他。“这是您要的Lestrade探长的档案。”

“谢谢，你去忙吧。”他挥挥手，确认办公室门被关上后，才靠在柔软的椅背上，翻开手中的档案。

> Gregory Lestrade。33岁。已婚。

他用指尖敲了敲桃花心木桌面，喝了一口茶。

> 幼年丧母，少女时期曾经是学校一霸，大学考试前一年突然收心，成功考取某大学法学专业，司法考试一次通过，毕业后却没有如众望所期进入法律系统，而是加入伦敦警察厅从制服警员开始，凭借其优秀能力以惊人的速度升至如今的职位，期间与某大型企业高管结婚，未育有子女。

资料中还附着一张Lestrade在现场的侧面照，凌厉的目光与方才那调皮的笑容判若两人。

唔……有点意思。

Mycroft合上资料，双手指尖撑着下巴，陷入了沉思。


	2. Chapter 2

输入一串指令锁死电脑，关闭电源。文件收入保险箱，开启警报系统。拿起外套，看了一眼窗外灿烂的阳光，犹豫片刻，又挂了回去。拿起公文包，检查钱包手机和遗漏物品。打开办公室门，上锁，输密码。转身对助手露出一抹几不可察的微笑。

Mycroft心情很好。忙碌一周后得到的结果令他十分满意，恰逢今天又是他与Gregory每月一次讨论Sherlock近况的日子，他决定给自己放半天假。

自从五年前那位年轻的女探长只用几句话（或许还要加上几拳，不过他认为可以忽略，毕竟那是弟弟最为需要的训诫）便将Sherlock劝进戒毒所后，他那恼人的弟弟虽然依旧恼人，但真的停止了那种自毁性行为，虽然有几次反复，不过可以算作可接受的失误。走完疗程后，Sherlock便给自己安了个咨询侦探的新头衔，开始跟随Gregory进出案发现场，他的态度和举止固然让整个重案组对其诟病不已，但Gregory似乎顶住了来自下属的压力，依旧不间断地为Sherlock提供能让他专注的资源。至于警察厅上层，Mycroft早在那天接到Gregory电话后便打点完毕，保证探长不因胞弟的介入受到任何仕途上的影响，这是身为兄长应尽的义务。

啊，是的。Gregory。他们第一次例行会面对Mycroft来说依旧是充满惊讶的过程。女探长声称Holmes先生念起来冗长费事，既然她已经管“小Holmes”叫Sherlock，干脆把“大Holmes”也称作Mycroft好了。就因为这短短的一句话，他们成了互称名讳的关系。想到这里，Mycroft不禁露出微笑。后来又经历了几次会面，他意识到那位探长只要不在工作状态下，性格就会变得幽默而……甜美。一如她那天离开第欧根尼俱乐部时留下的调皮微笑，像雪莉桶窖藏的麦卡伦30年苏格兰威士忌，弥漫着醇厚的甜香。

“长官？”

Mycroft猛地被拽回现实，眼前却是Anthea了然的笑容。他瞬间换上冰冷的面具，却无法让那烦人的微笑减退丝毫。

“您的车已经备好了。”

“谢谢，Anthea。”

他决定不做多想，毕竟几个贴身下属都知道Ice Man只是不明真相的外部人士起的绰号。总之，他现在心情很好。

***

由于出发时间有点早，他按照Gregory发给他的地址来到现场，把黑伞挂在手臂上，捧着两个纸杯走向那个银色短发的背影。

“Gregory。”

那个背影转过来，看到Mycroft马上露出灿烂的笑容。

“Mycroft！你怎么这么早。啊，谢谢。”她接过Mycroft手上的咖啡，回头看了一眼现场。“我还有点事，你先找个地方坐坐吧。”说完，她便转身走进了警戒线内。

Mycroft凝视着她的身影，随后看看四周。街角公园的长椅上摆满了鉴证科的道具，秋千脚下正围着几个身穿防护服的法医，附近能坐下的地方似乎只有……

那两个孤零零的摇摇椅。

男人轻叹一声，捧着自己的咖啡跨坐在小摩托车形状的摇摇椅上，略显憋屈地曲起长腿。

Gregory似乎在给现场的警长交代什么事情，方才对他露出的微笑又变回了凌厉的侧颜。不一会儿，她便转过身来，一边向身边的警官们逐一吩咐着什么，一边朝他走了过来。当两人终于对上目光，探长似乎愣了愣，随后又露出憋笑的表情，四处张望几下，发现没人注意她，便掏出手机，对准了Mycroft。

官员故意板起面孔，摆出Ice Man的招牌表情，让探长给他拍了一张。

随后，Gregory窃笑着走了过来，坐在旁边的小黄鸭摇摇椅上。“抱歉，刚才应该叫你去车上等的。”

“别在意，这里挺舒服的。”

“看来你今天心情不错。”

“能看出来？”

“嗯，你在发光。”

“啊，那有可能是光线问题。希望刚才没有过曝？”Mycroft摸摸额头，又引来一阵强忍的窃笑。

探长笑够了，便把纸杯里的咖啡一饮而尽，站起来说：“这边差不多收拾好了，剩下的交给他们去弄就行。我们先去吃饭吧？免得让别人看到你这样，有失我大英国威。”

“我只是个默默无闻的小公务员。”Mycroft露出狡黠的笑容，站起来抚平长裤上的皱褶。“探长先请？”

***

他看了一眼菜单，又看了一眼探长。Gregory挑起眉梢，对他露出微笑。

不得已，Mycroft只好放弃酝酿了整个上午的只点一份沙拉的决心，煞费苦心想好的借口在那个微笑前完全说不出口。“给我一份跟这位女士一样的套餐，谢谢。”他微笑着对等在一旁的服务生说完，心中默默计算今天回家要额外跑多少公里。

“很好，看来你已经知道那个节食计划有多愚蠢了。”

“我必须为政府保持一个好形象……”Mycroft略显无力地反抗道。

“你不是个默默无闻的小公务员吗？”

Mycroft扬起眉毛，再次无言。这个女探长自从与他相熟后便致力于稳定并逐步提高他的碳水化合物摄取量，让他受宠若惊的同时又万分无奈。毕竟自己不同于Sherlock那个瘦骨嶙峋的天才，不得不为保持腰围煞费一番苦心。他决定换个话题。

“探长已经见过舍弟的新室友了？”

“哦，你说John？好人。”探长忙着把餐巾铺在膝上，头也不抬地下了结论。“不过我暂时还说不清楚他跟Sherlock混在一起到底会带来什么影响，那天我看到你来了，想必你已经清楚，他把伦敦当成了战场。”

尽管知道Gregory向来有着敏锐的洞察力，可Mycroft依旧惊讶于她的一语中的。“那你的意思是……？”

“先看看情况吧，我觉得也只有John那样的人能容忍Sherlock。”Gregory耸耸肩。“Sherlock把我当成傻瓜，我就顺水推舟没去追究出租车司机怎么死的问题。那可是整整一大摞报告！总之你至少要让他那把枪合法了，否则我是没办法保着他。”

“那是自然，辛苦你了。”他能轻易想象那堆报告书的高度，不禁皱了皱眉。

服务生给他们送上前菜，两人便没再继续那个话题，而是聊起了日常琐事。

五年相处下来，尽管真正见面交谈的机会并不太多，但他们还是发现彼此在音乐、艺术，甚至社会问题上都有着惊人一致的看法，这让两人的话题很快就从单纯的Sherlock转移到别的方面，有时甚至远远超过了午餐时间，直到其中一人的电话铃声打断他们。虽说如此，Mycroft和Gregory依旧默契地遵守着每月一次的会面日程，绝不会多见一面。

服务生撤走空盘，上过甜点后，Mycroft似乎想起了什么，拿起放在一边的公文包。“对了，这个月是你生日，很遗憾那天我必须到国外参加会议，只能提前把这个交给你。”他从包里拿出一个形状规整的扁平小盒子。

Gregory睁大眼睛，愣了一会儿才接过那个淡黄色彩纸包装的礼物。“这是给我的？”

“我实在想不到还有什么更合适的人选。”

“你不是又想贿赂我吧？”

“啊……五年前的惨败我还记忆犹新。”

“我能拆开吗？”

“请吧。”

她撕开包装，鲜亮的橙红底色和三根高压线跃入眼帘，转到背面，当时五名成员的签名几乎占满了整个封底。还有她的名字。

“我操……”

“探长？”

“High Voltage。HIGH VOLTAGE！Young兄弟！Dave！Rob！Peter！给亲爱的Gregory！Mycroft你这是从哪搞来的！等等，你没派小黑衣去抢吧？没有吧？不，别告诉我，千万别告诉我，否则我就该逮捕你了……”探长小心翼翼地捧着手上的ACDC专辑，似乎连肩膀都在颤抖。

“Gregory，你小声点。”Mycroft抱歉地对隔壁桌的客人笑了笑。“其实这个礼物有点……讨巧。”

他刻意沉默了片刻，待Gregory稍微镇定下来，用好奇的目光看着他，才继续说了下去：“这张专辑是我的收藏，原本只有那五名成员的签名，我正好有个熟人跟Young兄弟相识，便请他帮忙把你的名字添上了。”

“可是这个真的能给我吗？这不是你的收藏吗？你一定……”她激动得有点说不出话来。

“请你把它当成一个来自朋友的惊喜吧。Mon amie。”Mycroft露出早已不再生疏的诚挚微笑，却避开了探长的目光，凝视着她脖颈间露出的金色细链。

***

「宝贝，真对不起，公司有个项目出了点状况，今晚可能要加班。」

“是吗？那你忙吧，别忘了吃饭。”Lestrade沉进办公椅靠背里，把电话架在肩膀上，盯着自己的鞋尖。

「我把你的生日礼物放在餐桌上了，今晚不用等我回家，你先睡，好吗？」

“嗯。爱你。”

「我也爱你，宝贝。」

Lestrade正要挂掉电话，门口就传来敲门声。Donovan警长走了进来。“老大，有案子。”她看到Lestrade的表情，顿了顿，又说：“约会又取消了？”

“是啊……”Lestrade长叹一声。这种事已经不是第一次发生，没必要对Sally隐瞒。

Donovan同情地看了一眼探长，很快又振作精神。“正好，那帮怂包男人早就在讨论该怎么给老大庆生了，今晚我们去酒吧嗨个爽。”

“哈哈，”Lestrade干笑两声，“先给我干活去吧。”

 

按照Sherlock的标准只能勉强算作7分的案子，却连平时反对最强烈的Donovan和Anderson都极力支持找他来帮忙。看来这帮手下真是想喝酒想疯了。Lestrade无奈地摇摇头，按下221B的门铃。

来开门的是John，他们寒暄了几句，走上17级台阶时，John突然提到Lestrade的生日。“对了，听说今天是你的生——”

没等John说完，Sherlock就打断了他。

“John，你最好别提那个，Lestrade的丈夫刚放了她鸽子。”侦探懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，淡色的眸子瞥了一眼门口的二人。“为了一个餐馆女招待。再一次。”

起居室陷入一片死寂，Lestrade面无表情地凝视着Sherlock。过了不知多久，John才回过神来，压低声音朝侦探说了一句。“Sherlock！”

 

那天接下来的时间，Lestrade的记忆有些模糊。她好像跟往常一样把案子的情况给Sherlock讲了一遍，侦探好像没怎么抱怨就跟她到了现场，John好像一路都在回避她的目光，却不时用同情和抱歉的眼神偷瞥她。最后Sherlock不到一小时就把案子解决了，她把两人都邀请到晚上的派对，跟Sally草草交代了几句，便开车回家决定换身衣服。

大门关闭的声音回荡在空旷的室内，她走进厨房，拿起餐桌上包装精美的小盒子，里面是一条宝石项链。Lestrade把项链放回原处，将小盒子带回卧室塞进抽屉里，换下白天的工作服，穿上宽松的牛仔裤和T恤。整理头发时，她看着镜子中的自己，勾起搭在锁骨上的金色项链。

她想了想，解开项链拿起充当吊坠的婚戒，套在左手无名指上。

现在已经下班了，她应该把婚戒套回它专属的地方。就像过去这十年一样。

 

她满面笑容地接受了同事们的祝福，各种形状的礼物在身边堆起了小山，买完第三轮酒后，她坐在吧台边上，暂时还不想回到那个欢闹的人群里。

“Lestrade。”背后传来低沉的男中音，Lestrade没有回头，而是抬手叫来酒保，给侦探点了杯黑啤。

裹着黑色大衣的身影在她旁边落座，沉默着接过酒保递来的啤酒。“John叫我来道歉。”

“哈，他把你管教得不错。”Lestrade略显嘲讽地说。

两人静静地坐了一会儿，她知道再不回去同事们都会起疑，便打破了沉默。

“……Sherlock。”

“嗯？”

“愿意为我当一回私家侦探吗。”

侦探条件反射地想反驳自己不是私家侦探，快速运转的大脑却瞬间理解了她的意思。

“好。”


	3. Chapter 3

私人电话在口袋里震动起来，Mycroft不动声色地将其忽视，继续对首相解释计划内容。但那恼人的震动却丝毫没有气馁，最后直接由短信变成了来电。他只好陪着笑道声歉，走到办公室门外。

“你知道。你一直都知道！”

Mycroft无奈地长叹一声。“知道什么。”

“XXX公司。”

“Sherlock。我去年就问你要不要拿回自己的信托基金，想必你早已知道Holmes的家族企业？”

“我不是说那个！”

“……好了。有什么事你一小时后直接到我办公室说。”他挂掉电话，打开静音，回到首相办公室内，打算尽快结束这场冗长的报告。

一个小时后，Sherlock气势汹汹地把一叠文件拍在Mycroft桌上。

“你知道他是公司的人。”

“谁？”Mycroft并不指望弟弟回答这个“很明显”的问题，兀自翻开那份文件，第一页的一个名字吸引了他的目光。Gregory。

哦……

“这是她……丈夫？”

Sherlock神情严肃地凝视着Mycroft。“你竟然不知道？”

“我只让他们调了Gregory的个人资料，没必要过多打探她的家人——”

侦探突然凑到兄长面前，变幻莫测的眸子盯住蓝灰色的双眼。

“哈，Gregory……有意思。”

Mycroft忍住躲闪的冲动，强迫自己直视弟弟的眼睛。“怎么？”

“想必你不需要我告诉你‘Gregory’的打算。那份资料你留着吧。”侦探并没有回答兄长的问题，而是转身走向办公室门口。

官员又翻了翻手上的资料，突然叫住Sherlock。“等等。”

“干什么。”

他抽出其中一页纸，转过来让侦探看清上面的内容。“这个不要给她。”

Sherlock看了一眼兄长，随即轻哼一声。“这回算你欠我的。”

“悉听尊便。”Mycroft合起掌心抵住下颚，没再看向侦探离开的方向。

***

Isaac Miller坐在公司楼下的咖啡厅里，等待妻子的到来。十余分钟后，咖啡厅大门上方的铜铃发出一声轻响，一名银色短发，套着修身薄风衣的女士拉着一只黑色皮箱走了进来。Miller微笑着挥挥手，对她打了个招呼。

“宝贝，你怎么拖着行李箱来了？要出门吗？”

Lestrade对他微笑一下，将鬓角散落的发丝夹到耳后，在丈夫对面落座。

“这是给你的。”

尽管满心疑惑，Miller还是微笑着调侃一句：“怎么？给我的礼物多得要用箱子来装？”

“是啊。”Lestrade摆摆手拒绝了服务生的菜单，而是要了一杯柠檬水。“你上班以后我把门锁换了，这些行李应该足够你用，今天起你就不要回来了吧。”

Miller愣了愣，似乎无法消化Lestrade说的话，他脸上的微笑先是变为疑惑，很快又变为恍然大悟，最后固定为惊恐。

“Greg，你听我说……”

“听你说什么？说你在外面浪了三年？说你给美丽的Delilah在餐馆附近租了套公寓？还是要给我说说你那已经在她肚子里怀了三个月的儿子？”Lestrade露出从容的微笑，喝了一口柠檬水。“哦，Isaac，省省吧，我很忙的。”

“你到底想怎么样。”Miller的脸色越来越阴沉。

“我准备为美丽的Delilah和你可爱的儿子着想，放你离开啊。”

Miller看了看四周，压低声音说：“Greg！别耍小孩子脾气，我还要考虑公司的声誉……”

“既然你这么看重声誉，那就少说两句把这份协议签了，免得把事情闹大。”Lestrade从包里抽出一叠文件，拿在手上挥了挥。

Miller慌忙抓住她的手腕，一把按在桌上。“别闹了！我答应你，等孩子出生我就把她甩了，今后再也不找别人，好吗？乖，我爱的是你。”

探长默不作声地看着他，目光冰冷。

“不要无理取闹，”男人见哄她没用，马上沉下脸来。“生不了孩子那个是你。”

她可以一字不漏地复述他当年的承诺，复述他如何声情并茂地向自己表达爱意，复述他如何满不在乎地保证两人的婚姻并不是为了生育后代。但她没有。那几个与她年轻时很有几分相似的女性面孔像走马灯一样在脑中旋转。她可以一一驳斥男人的说辞，但她知道这并没有什么用处。于是她放下文件站了起来。

“你有21天时间表示同意或反对。不管你的意愿如何，我都坚持离婚。”

说完，她便走出了咖啡厅。

***

Isaac当然没有同意离婚，这早已在她预料之中。她像处理其他所有卷宗一样面不改色地递交了法官聆讯申请。几天后，她接到通知，看了看上面的聆讯日期，拿出手机发了一条短信。

_这个月的会面要改期了。——GL_

临近傍晚，她接到回讯。

_我明白了。需要帮忙吗？——MH_

Lestrade苦笑一下。什么事都瞒不过Holmes。

_谢谢。连大英政府都站在我这边，已经帮了我很大的忙。——GL_

_; )_

看到那个小小的分号，Lestrade忍不住失声笑了出来。这个人总能在最需要的时刻毫无征兆地用最简单的方式逗她发笑。 _Mon amie_ 。这个词当真恰如其分。

 

她没有选择离婚律师，而是决定自己披挂上阵。虽然从未真正加入法律体系，但她当年受到的教育并非都打了水漂。证据就是连Isaac的律师看到她时，脸上都闪过了为难的神色。她认得那张脸，亲切地对小师弟笑了笑。

“法官阁下，我的委托人素来生活检点。他坚持原告方提出的出轨证据皆为误解，至于Roberts小姐的身孕，我的委托人声称他受到了无理的栽赃。”

好一个无理的栽赃。Lestrade暗自叹息一声，看来他是准备彻底替自己洗白。

“法官阁下，请您允许我的证人出庭作证。”

原本淡定地靠在木椅上的Isaac见到Delilah走进来时，脸上顿时失去了血色。“Del…你、你怎么……”

 _哦，先别忙着结巴，后面还有呢。_ Lestrade冷冷地看着他。

然而事情果然没有她想象的那般简单。Isaac当场提交了另一份离婚诉讼，法官最终不得不暂停审理让他重新走程序。尽管她对丈夫提出的离婚理由嗤之以鼻，但那并不能阻止他请来的人明里暗里搜刮她的各种信息。这事最终传到了Mycroft耳中，于是那天下午她接到了一个电话。

“Lestrade探长，”电话那头的声音饱含无奈。“我的下属刚在交通部门口拦下一名自称私家侦探的人。”

“就是那个矮个子，圆脸，草黄色头发，酒糟鼻子满脸油光，脖子上挂了台单反相机的胖子？”Lestrade把脚翘到桌面上，突然感到心情愉悦。

听筒里传来一声轻笑。“你的描述十分准确。看来他已经跟你打过‘招呼’了？”

“没什么，我只是在街角对他笑了笑，点头之交而已。”

“那想必我把他送到你那里完全没问题？”

“啊，十分抱歉，Holmes先生，那可不是我的管辖范围。他就随便你处置了。”Lestrade想了想，又略显担忧地问：“你不会把他流放到塞拉利昂吧？”

“这你大可放心，Lestrade探长，我国政府的财政还未宽裕到那个地步。”

“那你是准备把他放了？”

“业务水平如此…平凡的私家侦探，鄙人还是放了他行探长一个方便吧。”Mycroft顿了顿，声音里带上了笑意。“算是为你帮助Sherlock表示谢意。”

“哈哈！你这谢礼可真够寒酸的。不过我接受了。放心吧，他不会打扰你多久了。”

她并没有食言，几天后聆讯重开，法官驳回了Isaac的离婚申请，把判令下给Lestrade，暂时结束了这场闹剧。

 

接过授权法令和暂准判令，Lestrade无视了追赶而来的丈夫走出法院，坐上警车离开了。

两天后，Lestrade拿起不断振动的手机看了一眼，重新塞回口袋里。侦探在旁边已经被烦得双眼发绿，猛地从尸体旁站起，大步走到她面前。

“把你的手机关掉！”

“那可不行，这是我唯一的工作手机。”

“那关静音！”

“静音跟关机有区别？”

“你就不能把他屏蔽掉吗？”

“他一直在换号码打。”

“你可以用骚扰的罪名把他逮捕！”

“逮捕了我跟谁离婚去？”

“……”侦探被辩驳得哑口无言，挠着头飞快地在原地转起了圈。

Lestrade同情地拍拍他的肩膀。“还有六周，孩子，还有六周。”这话仿佛也是说给她自己听的。

 

整整六周和无数个骚扰电话后，她向警察厅请了两天假，坐在梳妆台前精心画好妆容，最后一次把婚戒套在左手无名指上，穿着最贵的套装离开公寓。

财产分配是一场恶战，而她使尽浑身解数，一分一毫也没有退让。并非出于贪婪，而是为了报复Isaac的背叛。最后她拿着全部房产和三分之二的存款走出庭外，对与她同时出来的法官平淡地笑笑。

“Greg，你今天的表现还是跟以前一样精彩，当初怎么就跑去警察厅了呢。”法官拍拍她的肩膀，略显惋惜地说。

Lestrade歪过头苦笑一下。“谢谢您，老师。”

“我知道你的性格，Greg。别想太多，离开他是好事。”法官像十几年前那般揉了揉学生的头发，转身走向自己的办公室。

她看着老师离去的背影，庆幸他并未期待自己的回答。因为连她自己都不知该如何应答。

***

“Mark！给我最贵的酒！今天把本探长灌醉了小费让你乐开花！”

酒保在她面前放下一只方杯，微笑着说：“怎么，中彩票了？”

“差不多吧，离婚了。”

“啊……那你的小费我可要定了。”酒保识趣地不予评论，走到一边继续擦他的杯子。

酒过三巡，Lestrade身边突然坐下一名陌生男人。

“这位女士，我看你是独自一人，可以请你喝一杯吗？”

她抬头瞥了一眼男人，面无表情地掏出警官证拍在桌上。

男人摇摇头，拿起自己的酒杯离开了。

“哈！胆小鬼……”她兀自呢喃着，抓起面前的子弹杯一饮而尽。

时间已是深夜，Lestrade按着桌上的警官证吓走了所有接近她的人，一杯接着一杯把自己灌得烂醉，当她招手结账准备走人时，酒保向她伸出手。

“干什么，小费给你了。”她含糊不清地哼哼一声。

“把你手机拿来，我叫人接你。要是苏格兰场的一枝花在我这出了什么问题，这生意还做不做了？”

“……烦人……我又不是小孩子……我是警察！”Lestrade似乎已经忘了怎么控制音量，周围的人全都转过头来。

“我的祖宗……你小点声行不行？”酒保赶紧赔着笑对那些盯着这里的客人说这里没什么问题。

Lestrade似乎知道自己确实喝醉了，便老老实实地掏出手机，想也没想就说：“快速拨号……2。”

酒保播出电话，三声信号音后，电话接通了。

“你好，这里是猫头鹰酒吧。啊，Lestrade探长没什么大问题，只是……呃，是的，她喝醉了。没错，一个人。能麻烦你过来接一下吗？好的，谢谢。”

酒吧挂掉电话还给Lestrade，探长却忽地站了起来向外走去。

“嘿！你不等他来接？”

“我要……抽烟。”

说完她便走了出去。


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft随手拿出一件粉色格子衬衫，套上藏蓝色斜纹棉长裤和皮鞋，匆匆走向车库。他倒出车子驶上路面，顺手挽起了衣袖。今晚或许不那么太平。二十分钟后，他十分庆幸自己没只顾着开车忘了观察两边的人行道。Gregory果然没有乖乖坐在酒吧里等他。

因为她此时正走在道路另一侧。

狠狠踩下刹车，轮胎碾压着路面发出一声刺耳的尖啸。Mycroft打开车门，穿过马路叫了一声。“Gregory。”

探长已经脱下外套搭在肩上，左手夹着烧到一半的香烟，右手提着高跟鞋。套着肉色长丝袜的双脚直接踩在路面上。她转头看到Mycroft，开心地张开双臂，身子一歪扑到他怀里。

“斯芬克斯！”

Mycroft慌忙伸出双手接住她，又无奈地皱了皱眉。“我叫Mycroft。”

“我叫Gregory~Gregory Lestrade，女性，未婚，伦敦警察厅探长！”她扔掉手上的香烟，挺起胸膛向他展示不知为何用一根细绳悬挂在胸前的警官证。

“好吧，伦敦警察厅的探长，能允许我送您回家吗？”Mycroft尴尬地把她推开几寸，好让那双浑圆的胸脯不再贴着自己的肋骨。

“……批准！”

经过一番挣扎，他好不容易把Gregory塞进副驾，又绕到另一头坐进驾驶室，发动引擎开了出去。

Gregory似乎盯着路面发了一会儿呆，随后突然抬手戳了他一下。

“我今天离婚了。”

“我知道。”

“我拿到了房子和一大堆存款。”

“嗯。”

“你们这些男人啊，一有钱就任性。当初口口声声说……说不要孩子，说要给我幸福，说想跟我过一辈子。全是放屁！送我一堆金项链又怎样？转头就跟女人出去鬼混，长得跟我一模一样的女人！他到底在想什么鬼……我可告诉你了，今后你要是背着老婆乱搞让我发现了，我第一个逮捕你！”

Mycroft直视前方低声回答。“不会。”

也不知Gregory到底有没听见，反正她在车上自言自语般说了一路，快到家时却沉默下来，继续盯着路面发呆。

Mycroft在公寓门前停下车，走到副驾把已经软成一滩的Gregory半拖半抱地弄出来，一手架住她的人，一手提着她的鞋，来到公寓门口转头对她说：“Gregory，门卡拿出来。”

“在包里~”

他暗自长叹一声，放下高跟鞋伸手到她包里翻找出门卡把门打开，随后叼着门卡拿起鞋子又把她带上电梯，到达她居住的楼层，重复一遍操作，这才把她弄进了家门。

Gregory放开他，动作夸张地举起双手原地转了一圈。

“看！我家！”

“是，你家。”Mycroft靠在门上，刚想喘口气。

却看到一颗晶莹剔透的衬衫纽扣在空中划出一道流畅的抛物线，滚落在角落里。

“Gregory……！？”

他曾经立下誓言，要捍卫国家的安全，女王的荣誉，却没想到，现在连自己的贞操也亟需他来捍卫。

这个想法只在他脑中一闪而过，因为他忙于阻挡Gregory撕衣服的手，实在无暇思考。

“Gregory，你在干什么，冷静点！”

“我就想不明白……在外面乱搞有什么好玩的……现在我也来试试……Sherlock说啊，这叫实验精神~”Gregory断断续续地说着，手上的动作却一直没停下。

“Gregory……你先等等……”Mycroft好不容易从半毁的衬衫上掰开她的手，却没来得及阻止她一口咬在锁骨上。他形象全无地大叫一声，又被那双灵巧的小手钻了个空子袭向腰带。

_哦不，那里不行。_

他慌忙按住Gregory的手。“Lestrade，住手！”

探长停下动作，低头沉默不语。

正当Mycroft要开始担心时，她却哼了一声，转身倒进沙发里生气了闷气。“哼，小气鬼。”

好不容易逃脱了Gregory的魔爪，Mycroft看着趴在沙发上气哼哼的她，又有些于心不忍。于是他蹲下来摸摸她的头。“我去给你倒杯水，顺便找找解酒药。”

他走进厨房烧起一壶水，开始在橱柜里翻找药箱。正在忙着，却被一声娇憨的叫声惊得跳了起来。

“Andy小裤衩~快把你档案库里的小鲜肉名单发我一份嘛~对~要器大活好肤白臀翘——嗨！！”

Mycroft顾不上还在烧的水，冲回起居室一把抢过电话。“请你无视Lestrade探长刚才说的话。是的，她喝醉了，我刚把她送回来……Holmes。不，不是那个，是他兄长。谢谢——”

Mycroft话还没说完，就被Gregory声嘶力竭的大吼打断了。

“你不跟我上床还不让我找小鲜肉是几个意思啊！”

电话另一端陷入漫长的沉默，随后是一声轻响，紧接着便传来忙音。

Mycroft无可奈何地放下电话，又跑回厨房拿起“呜呜”乱叫的水壶。

不太平简直不足以形容现在的惨状。

“来，把药吃了。”他把用冰箱里的矿泉水兑好的温水塞到Gregory手上。

刚才还大吵大闹的Gregory此时又安静下来，呆呆地凝视着玻璃杯壁上凝结的水珠。

Mycroft摇摇头，坐到Gregory身边把她的脸扳过来。

“张嘴。”他把药片塞到探长嘴里。“好了，喝水。”

Gregory半垂着眼睑，咕嘟咕嘟喝下几大口水。

Mycroft接过水杯放到一边，又说。“想睡了？”

她点点头，但没有动弹。

官员发出今晚第无数个叹息，到浴室拿来一条热毛巾替她把脸上的妆容擦掉，这样虽不能彻底清洁，但也能让她睡得舒服一些。把毛巾放好之后，他又折返回来，弯腰抱起Gregory。

一双比他纤细得多的手臂缠住他的脖颈，银色短发靠在他脸侧。

Mycroft忍不住蹭了蹭柔软的发丝。

他把她放在床上，正欲起身，却发现Gregory并没有松开搂住他脖颈的双手。

“不要……一个人睡……”

微弱的声音里带着浓浓的倦意，她的双手却像抓住最后的救命稻草一般紧紧扣在一起。

Mycroft看着她心里一软，只得就着她的手臂动作尴尬地脱掉鞋袜，和衣躺在大床边缘。

Gregory闭着眼睛蹭到他胸口躺好，很快就睡着了。

Mycroft就着起居室漫进来的灯光凝视她轻轻颤动的睫毛，随后在柔软的发丝上留下轻吻。

“晚安，ma belle。”

***

一声钝响吓得他浑身一颤，几乎从床沿滚落到地上。

Mycroft迅速揉了揉脸，起身走向发出声音的方向。他刚站起来，就听到浴室传来呕吐声。Gregory正俯伏在马桶上，紧紧抓住陶瓷边缘的指节已经泛白。他赶紧蹲下来轻拍她的背部。“你还好吗？”

“嗯……让我……”Gregory只来得及挤出几个字，又被一阵恶心逼得趴到马桶上吐了好一会儿。“让我吐完……就好了。”

知道Gregory并无大碍，他松了一口气，站起身到厨房给她倒了杯水。

Gregory接过水杯漱了漱口，又扯了几块纸巾擦掉脸上的泪水鼻涕，随后冲掉马桶，筋疲力尽地跪在地上，似乎随时都要软倒。Mycroft干脆也坐了下来，拉着她靠坐在自己胸前，动作轻柔地拍抚她的背部。

“好点了？”

“嗯……”

“刚才摔到哪儿了？”

“膝盖……”

他看了一眼已经开始发红的膝盖，也没有多想便抬手替她按揉起来。

“疼吗？”

“……嗯。”Gregory轻哼一声，眼泪突然冒了出来。“疼……”

Mycroft把她的脸轻轻按在自己肩膀上。这个举动似乎刺激了Gregory，眼泪簌簌地滑落下来。

她紧紧抓住Mycroft的衣襟，把脸埋在他的肩窝里，哭得上气不接下气。

“……他是我……第一个男人。”微弱的声音几不可闻，但Mycroft还是收紧了搂着她的手臂，一言不发。“……我们在一起……六年，然后他求婚了……他知道我可能生不了孩子……他……Sherlock给我的资料……那些女孩子都……都很像我……年轻的时候……”

说到这里她再也说不下去，哽咽得无法呼吸。Mycroft轻抚她的背部，嘴唇贴着她的发丝，低声呢喃着无法分辨的安慰。

“他总是……总是要我去染头发……他不喜欢我的头发，不喜欢我的工作……他不喜欢我……他不喜欢我……”

_我喜欢你的头发，我喜欢你现在的样子。_

Mycroft没有说话。他知道现在Gregory并不需要他的话。

他抱着她坐在冰凉的瓷砖地面上，默默地听她说了很久。时常被哽咽打断的哭泣慢慢平息下来，浴室里只回荡着偶尔的抽噎。

随后是一阵响亮的腹鸣。

Mycroft轻笑一下。“饿了？”

她满是泪痕的脸涨得更红，埋在Mycroft肩上不肯抬头。“嗯。”

“你先洗澡换身衣服，我去做早饭？”Gregory此时还穿着昨天出庭的衬衫和西装裙，只是已经布满皱褶。

“嗯。”

他扯了几张纸巾替她擦干眼泪和鼻涕，又拍拍她的头让她起身，随后也闷哼一声，站起来舒展僵硬的肢体。

Gregory尴尬地看了一眼Mycroft身上湿了一大片，还被扯掉几颗扣子的衬衫。“对不起……”

“没什么。吐司炒蛋可以吗？”

“……炒蛋要加糖。”

Mycroft笑了笑。“好，都听你的。”

他把Gregory留在浴室，决定暂时不去理会脖子上沾的肯定还混合着鼻涕的泪水，走进厨房洗了个手，开始翻找食材。

Gregory换上家居服，发现手上还带着那枚婚戒，她摘下戒指走进浴室，对着马桶思索片刻，又把戒指塞进了公文包里。Sherlock说不定能用它做个实验什么的。

她走进餐厅，Mycroft正好把早餐摆上了桌，还对她微笑一下，替她拉出了椅子。

“谢谢……”

“举手之劳而已。”

清淡简单的食物安抚了抽痛的胃，Gregory一言不发地吃着早餐。她不知道该对Mycroft说什么。昨晚和刚才的事让她羞愧不已。Mycroft对她的包容早已超出了朋友的界限。他完全可以甩手走人，毕竟他已经深夜驱车把她送回了家。

手机震动的声音打破了沉默。Mycroft掏出手机看了一眼屏幕，皱起眉头。

“啊……抱歉，我得走了。”

“工作？”

“嗯，我还要先回去换身衣服。”他拿起扔在茶几上的车钥匙，又转身看着Gregory。“你一个人没问题吧？”

她苦笑一下。“放心，我不会做傻事。”

Mycroft低头看着她已经脱去婚戒的左手，还是不放心地说。“把早餐吃完，中午我恐怕来不了，你要记得吃饭。今晚我再过来。”

她应该婉拒，Mycroft已经做得足够多了。但她还是不由自主地点点头。“嗯。”

送走Mycroft之后，Gregory磨磨蹭蹭地吃完早餐，把餐具往水池里一扔，坐在沙发上发起了呆。

 

门铃声将她惊醒，原来自己不知不觉间躺在沙发上睡着了。她透过门洞一看，是张熟悉的面孔。

“Billy，你怎么来了。”Mycroft的司机并不叫Billy，只是他一直不愿透露姓名，Lestrade便自作主张给他起了一个。

高大的司机抬起手上的外卖纸袋，递给Lestrade。“长官要我提醒你吃饭。”

“哦……谢谢。”

司机弯下腰，贴近Lestrade的脸。“不准剩下。”

“呃，好吧。”

她目送大黑柱一般的背影离开，随后关上了门。

剩下的半天时间，Lestrade都在忙碌中度过。她把前夫的东西从各个角落里搜摸出来扔进事先备好的纸箱里，叫来快递公司把它们取走，就这样放空思维一直忙到了夕阳西下，门铃再次响起。

Mycroft把她按在沙发上，给她做了晚饭，用各种职场上的轶事逗她开心。两人挤在沙发上，捧着果汁（Mycroft没让她喝酒）看了几部邦德的老片子。最后他又拍拍她的头，祝她晚安，拿起公文包离开了。

Lestrade躺在床上，想整理这两天发生的所有事情，却格外香甜地睡了过去。

甚至没来得及再沉浸于离婚的挫败和空虚中。


	5. Chapter 5

清晨。

Mycroft心不在焉地拿起一片曲奇泡在奶茶里，一不小心泡过了头，使他不得不略显狼狈地用手接住饱含液体摇摇欲坠的半片饼干。

“啊……非常抱歉，姑妈，刚才走神了。”他喝了一口茶，试图掩饰尴尬。

坐在Mycroft对面的白发老人看了他一眼，嘴角勾起了然的微笑。“那姑娘是谁？”

“什么？”他手腕一颤，差点把茶杯掉在地上。

“莫非不是姑娘，是小伙子？说出来吧，姑妈思想很开放的。”

“……”Mycroft深吸一口气，强忍住翻白眼的冲动。“Liz姑妈，您想太多了。”

老人意味深长地看了他一眼，隔了几秒钟才说：“你头一次心不在焉，是因为你在这里过夜尿床了，那年你四岁。第二次心不在焉，是因为Sherlock从院子里偷走了一整丛路易十四，那年你十二岁，并且从那以后就再没表现出任何破绽。说吧，我这个超长待机的外号可不是白得的。”

被说到自己的黑历史，Mycroft脸上一红，随即轻咳几声，知道自己不可能瞒过这位目光犀利的老者，这才极不情愿地回答。“……是一位女士。”

老人露出满意的微笑。“你喜欢她多久了？”

“……五年。”

她思索片刻，凝视着自己的侄儿。“她刚离婚？”

Mycroft早已习惯了这位长辈惊人的洞察力，并未表现得过分惊讶。“是的，前天。”他顿了顿，似乎做出了某个决定。“她喝醉了，我……陪她过了一夜。”

“你们……”

“不！没有。”Mycroft露出惊恐的表情。“……没有。乘人之危太没风度了。”

“但你还是想追求她。”老人决定不再与侄儿拐弯抹角，靠在柔软的椅背上，道出了结论。

Mycroft挺直身子，盯着手上的茶盏，肩膀又滑落了一个微妙的角度。“现在会不会操之过急……”

“去吧，把你的心意告诉她。”老人淡定地喝了一口茶。“她愿意让你看到喝醉的自己，证明她信任你。而你也没有辜负她的信任。感情这种事是由两个人决定的。说出你的心意，让她来做决定吧。”

他抬起头，似乎还想说些什么，但很快又改变了想法，对老人微微颔首。

“快走，别在我这磨磨蹭蹭了。”老人做了个赶人的动作。

Mycroft感激地看了她一眼，正欲起身，又被她叫住了。

“等等，记得做好保护措施。”

“陛下！”他涨红了脸，几乎要像四岁那年般羞愤地跺一跺脚，最终总算忍住，在女王的轻笑声中一言不发地转身走了出去。

Mycroft急匆匆地穿过花园，走过一丛路易十四玫瑰时突然想起刚才的谈话。他不动声色地把四周观察一遍，提起西装裤脚小心翼翼地走进花丛，摘下一朵插在胸前的口袋里，昂首挺胸地离开了白金汉宫。

***

Lestrade神清气爽地走进办公室，正要跟已经坐在里面的同事们打招呼，却感到背后传来一股凌厉的气场。她转过身，眼前是Sally Donovan夸张的蓬蓬头，还有那恨不得把她脑袋上烧出两个洞来的目光。

“……早啊，Sally。”她尴尬地抽了抽嘴角，不知道究竟发生了什么让这位警长如此气势凌人。

“老大，我有份报告需要你签字。”Donovan一字一顿地说完，用眼神把Lestrade逼进了自己的办公室。

刚一进门，她就被按到办公椅上，被Donovan居高临下地困在窗边。紧接着就是一连串炮弹般的提问。

“给隔壁Andy打电话要小鲜肉，嗯？Holmes，不是怪胎是他哥，嗯？离婚当天晚上就把他带回家上床，嗯？”Sally每问一个问题，脸就向Lestrade逼近一分，她只能紧紧贴在椅背上不敢动弹。“现在连爱尔兰都知道了，你还不赶紧老实交代！”

“交、交代什么……？”Lestrade打算装傻。

“交代什么！？你知不知道整个部门的警官，不论男女！现在泰瑟枪都擦好了要替你报仇？”

“啥？不！你们弄错了……是、是我叫他接我回家的。”

“然后他乘人之危了。”

“没有！他没碰我。真的！”

Donovan正要说话，却听到门口传来一声轻咳。

“啊，抱歉，两位警官，我想你们没听到敲门声，就擅自进来了。”Mycroft提着一个黑色衣袋站在门口，面露微笑。

Lestrade贴在椅背上，朝他尴尬地笑笑，Donovan站直身子，用眼神朝Mycroft竖了个中指，气势汹汹地离开了办公室。

Mycroft目送警长的背影离去，随手关上了门。“今天苏格兰场的杀气似乎有点重？”

“呃……不好意思，是因为那个电话……”Lestrade轻咳一声站了起来。“你怎么来了？”

“那天你把外套落在我车上了。”Mycroft提起手上的衣袋说。

“哦，抱歉。谢谢啦。”Lestrade接过衣袋，随手挂在大衣架上。“这两天真是给你添了不少麻烦……”她顿了顿，实在想不出Mycroft Holmes这个人会缺点什么，最后只好略显无力地说：“下次见面我请客吧。”

Mycroft神秘地笑了笑。“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

她把Mycroft送到办公室外，狠狠瞪了那些虎视眈眈的下属一眼，在电梯口再次表示会帮Mycroft洗清污名，得到一个莫名其妙的微笑后转身回到座位上，这才开始疑惑他为什么只为了送件衣服专门走了两条街到这里来。太不像Mycroft我最恨跑腿Holmes先生的风格了。

她又站起来拿下挂在衣架上的外套，拆掉衣袋发现一侧口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的塞着什么东西。伸手进去一掏，摸出来一朵花。

淡紫色彩纸包裹着红黑色的花瓣，仔细剪去棘刺的花茎上还系着一根丝带。Lestrade皱起眉头，又往口袋里一摸，果然摸出一张卡片来。用手指搓一搓，感觉像是能让Sherlock口沫横飞地讲上整整一分钟的某种高级纸。她翻过来一看，上面是一行明显已经刻意努力却依旧潦草凌乱的字迹。

> 亲爱的Gregory
> 
> 今晚可否赏脸与鄙人共进晚餐？
> 
> Mycroft Holmes

她看看左手上的花，又看看右手上的卡片。愣了几秒钟，忍不住窃笑起来。Mycroft Holmes。用一朵虫子咬了几个洞的黑乎乎的玫瑰花。来约她吃饭。

她愉悦地坐在椅子上，左右张望一番，没发现能用来插花的容器，于是她翘着脚思索一番，拽过旁边的马克杯，开始掰花瓣。这时Donovan拿着一叠资料走进来让她签名，看到她手上的动作，突然惊呼一声。

“你在对它做什么！”

整个大办公室都安静下来，Lestrade吓得两手一抖，掉了一片花瓣在桌面上。

“什么做什么？”

Donovan大步走过来把资料扔到一边，双手撑着办公桌边缘，俯身将她手上的玫瑰仔细打量了一番。“这是路易十四！你干嘛要摧残这朵路易十四！”

“路易十四？”Lestrade有点莫名其妙，那不是酷爱穿小红底高跟鞋的法国国王吗。“Sally，你还没睡醒吗？这是一朵花。”

“没错！路易十四玫瑰！最名贵的品种！”Donovan突然瞥到花瓣上被虫蛀的小洞，又夸张地倒抽了一口气。“我的天！还是有机栽培的！你知道有机栽培的路易十四有多贵吗！你居然把它给掰了！”

Lestrade尴尬地看了一眼手上的玫瑰。“呃……所以可以拿来泡茶？”

“你……用一朵路易十四来泡茶……”Donovan翻了个白眼，突然想到了什么。“这是那个大怪胎给你的？”

“不是怪胎，人家有名字，叫Holmes。”Lestrade略显恼怒地纠正完，轻叹一声回答道。“嗯，他要请我吃晚饭。”

Donovan瞪大眼睛。“你要去？”

“是啊，这段时间因为我离婚的事，错过了好几次例行会面，他可能也等着急了吧。”

“我的老大，我的长官，我的大姐头……你长点心好吗。”Donovan长叹一声挠了挠蓬松的长发。“他这是要跟你约会。”

“约会？不可……”Lestrade张了张嘴，却没有把后面的话说出来。她想起Mycroft刚才那个神秘的微笑。我最恨跑腿先生亲自跑过来送外套……“啊。”

“没错。啊。当了这么多年已婚人士真是把你给当傻了。”Donovan摇摇头，重新看向自己的顶头上司。“所以你要不要去？”

Lestrade警惕地看了她一眼。“关你什么事。”

警长微笑着摊开手。“这里是苏格兰场，最大的部门是八卦部，你现在看着的是八卦部部长。这种时候你还要做无谓的挣扎吗？楼上楼下几百号人还等着我的消息呢。”

“……我就不能考虑考虑吗？”Lestrade往椅子里缩了缩，露出可怜兮兮的眼神。

“当然可以，”Donovan眨眨眼睛，实事求是地说。“你多考虑一分钟，就有更多同事按捺不住要跑到楼下去买花。你确定要把这里变成一片花海？”

“这……”Lestrade突然有种自己成了什么战利品的错觉。“可是……”她含糊地指了指手上的花。“你确定……？”

Donovan又对她翻了个大白眼。“玫瑰，晚餐，大半夜跑去接你回家。大怪胎不是瞎子，他知道你有多抢手，当然要先下手为强。”

“我又不是黑五限量特惠的洋葱……”

“当然不是。你可是刚刚恢复单身的苏格兰场高岭之花。”

“唉……”她每次听到那个媒体替她起的外号就觉得脑仁发疼。“可是现在不会太早了吗……”

警长一脸认真地看着自己的上司。“你刚才说那天晚上他没碰你。”

“嗯……” _倒是我差点把他给强上了。_ 不过她并不打算告诉Sally。“他留下来照顾了我一夜。”

“你觉得他怎么样？”

“我觉得……？”面对突如其来的问题，Lestrade明显有些转不过弯来。

Donovan又翻了个白眼，这是第几个了？

“当然是你觉得啊，约会可是两个人的事。”

Lestrade看着天花板，思索了许久。

号称Ice Man，却从第一次见面起就在她面前表现得有血有肉，甚至有些笨拙的Mycroft。坐在摇摇椅上扮鬼脸让她拍照的Mycroft。送她ACDC签名专辑的Mycroft。把她接回家，给她做早饭的Mycroft。在浴室地上抱着她一言不发的Mycroft。忙着工作还让司机给她送饭的Mycroft。

Lestrade突然觉得室温好像高了几度，她低下头，不知该做些什么，只好掰起了花瓣。“还……不错？”

Donovan脸上闪过了然的笑容。“我并不了解大怪胎，不过听你描述，他似乎是个老派的绅士。反正只是中午饭变成了晚饭，去见见又何妨？而且他知道你刚离婚，肯定不会有任何出格举动。”

“好吧……”她真希望自己的脸没有她感觉的那般红艳。“还有，他不叫大怪胎……”

警长忍不住笑了起来。“好好好，我这就去给你的Holmes先生洗清罪名。”

没等Lestrade反驳，她就转身离开了办公室。

***

尽管表情平淡无波，Mycroft还是怀着忐忑的心情回到了办公室。Anthea抬头看了他一眼，露出颇有深意的微笑。

那个笑容让他有点烦躁。“我只是去抽了根烟。” _为什么我要解释。_

助手露出恍然大悟的表情，随即把目光转回电脑屏幕，面不改色地说：“卫生部*的吸烟区确实比楼下要大，风景也更好。”

> *新苏格兰场大楼被土豪买走之后，伦敦警察厅搬到了卫生部的办公楼里，将名称改回苏格兰场。并且离白厅和唐宁街都非常·非常近。

他差一点（只差一点）就要皱起鼻子，但及时阻止了自己。“下午的日程……”

“我已经擅作主张为您取消了例行会议，今天要看的报告已经给您放到桌上了。”Anthea没等他说完就行云流水地说了起来。“Simon六点半来接您，需要帮您预约餐厅吗？”

Mycroft愣了愣，尴尬地轻咳一声。“餐厅暂时不用……你考虑得很周到，谢谢。”

说完，他淡定自若地（逃也似地）走进了办公室。

Anthea兀自微笑起来。英国正牌情报机构哪能让苏格兰场八卦部的乌合之众占尽风头。今天擦地板的必然还是Sally。


	6. Chapter 6

Lestrade捧着偷用Sally的蜂蜜泡好的玫瑰花茶，懒懒地躺在办公椅上，把椅背压得吱嘎作响。

Holmes。Mycroft Holmes。

传说（也就是他弟说）中的人形大英政府，连传说都不甚了解其性取向的男人（她当然没有把那句“我哥哥只对蛋糕一往情深”当真），竟然来约她吃饭。当然这不是第一次，毕竟两人已经持续了好几年每月一次的“约会”。但这次是真的。鲜花（虽然只有一朵黑乎乎被虫子啃过的）、晚餐、卡片。看来这个人果然还活在十九世纪。不。等等。Lestrade，别跑题。她该怎么回复？打电话？发短信？在卡片上留言寄回去？

思索片刻，她拿起电话。

_你哥穿什么号码的上衣？——GL_

手机屏幕还没变暗，就亮起了新的短信提醒。

_XXXXXL——SH_

_我这就去跟总警司把这几年的年假都请了度假去。——GL_

五分钟后，手机才不情不愿地响了一声。Lestrade得意地笑了。

_175。他只穿定制的衣服。——SH_

_明显不是。——GL_

这回短信回复的速度让她有种苏格兰场突然换上了光纤宽带的错觉。

_你竟然连那个胖子都不放过，我看错你了。_

那个匆忙得连名字都没签上的短信让Lestrade很是开心了一会儿。她决定再捋一捋这个卷毛的逆鳞，便把扔在一边的秃花梗摆在玫瑰花茶旁边，用手机拍了一张发过去。

_他给我送花了。——GL_

按下发送键，她把手机扔在一旁，起身决定翘个班。

“Dimo~帮我顶个班~”她把头伸进DI Dimmock的办公室，挂着谄媚的笑容。

Dimmock惊恐地从自己的文件山里抬起头。“什么？！又顶班？你以为我前两天都干什么去了？”

Lestrade小脸一黑，反手把门一关，双手往腰上一叉。“你不爱我了。”

“祖宗，姐姐，话不能这样说，我啥时候爱过你啊……”

“想当年我为了拯救你这个镜头恐惧症，不惜断发裹胸代替你跟一堆全身抹着食用油的赤膊汉子拍了两整天的月历，两整天！不知道哪个蠢蛋还往身上抹的花生油！花生油！你竟然连帮我顶个班都不愿意……”她捂住胸口，假装抹了抹眼泪。“你们这些男人……都是忘恩负义的混蛋。”

她话音未落，Dimmock已经双手捂住了脸。那一年的月历破天荒加印了五次，保守估计整个英国警界上上下下每个男性警官手里都有至少一套。他一点都不想知道他们拿去干什么了。

“姐……求你别说了，我替你顶还不行吗，两天？一周？”

“今天一天就好，回头给你带好吃的。”

“带个俊美的汉子成不？”

“要是Sherlock来找你我可以考虑考虑。”

“成交！”

 

她又去DCI那里正式请了个假，可能看在她刚离婚的份上，长官只问了找谁顶班，并没有多说什么，就挥挥手让她走了。

回到办公室，手机十分应景地又响了一声。她拿起来一看，上面已经多了好几条短信，以及未接来电。

_花？什么花？——SH_

_啊，胖子早上跟女王喝茶去了。——SH_

_没想到一朵偷来的路易十四就能骗到你。——SH_

_Lestrade，接电话。——SH_

_别跟无聊的胖子勾搭了快给我案子。——SH_

_LESTRADE——SH_

她咧嘴笑着发出一个回复。

_我请假了，去找Dimmock。——GL_

她把手机改成静音，决定帮Dimmock介绍个姿色上佳的汉子。

***

Mycroft专注地凝视着手中的报告，过了足足三分钟才发现自己没有读进去一个字。他轻叹一声，明知无用还是满怀希望地看了一眼手机。反光的黑色屏幕让他莫名有些烦躁。

是哪里出了错？莫非应该给她一整束鲜花？他反复回忆自己写在卡片上的每一个词，每一个字母，并没有什么不合适之处。难道应该直接打电话？或者刚才去还衣服的时候直接开口？

又一声轻叹，虽然极不愿意承认，但他实在不擅长这种事。

下午三点，Gregory还没有任何回应。

会不会真的挑错了时机？现在还为时过早？

他有点后悔中午没有理会弟弟那条“人渣”的短信。

至少跟他斗斗嘴还能打发一点时间。

他略显渴望地看了一眼办公室门。不。Mycroft Holmes。你不是罹患压力症的青少年，你不需要甜食来安慰自己。

正在天人交战之时，那扇望眼欲穿的门突然响了两声。他还没反应过来，Anthea就拿着一个包裹走了进来。

“Lestrade探长给您的包裹。”助手又露出那种知晓一切的笑容，让他有种很不绅士的冲动。

“……谢谢，你继续忙吧。”Mycroft接过包裹，不耐烦地挥了挥手。

他深吸一口气，像拆除炸弹一般翘着小指头仔细拆开包裹。里面露出一块眼熟的粉红色的格子布料。

是他的衬衫。

确切地说，是跟他那件款式相同的新衬衫。纸袋上还印着他的衣服尺码。

Holmes。这是一件成衣，并非量身定做，Gregory见过你，不止一次，她知道你的尺码实属正常。

理性的声音被他的雀跃湮没了。

纸袋里又掉落一张白色卡片。

极为普通的卡纸上写着一个地址，字迹端整。还有一句话。

_这是谢礼（赔偿？）。按照约定，今晚我请客。七点，商务休闲装。——G_

哦，Gregory。

Mycroft仔细收好纸袋，把卡片立在最醒目的角落，重新拿起报告。

没有任何事情能阻止他今天早退。

 

他裹着浴巾站在衣柜前，凝视着小抽屉里卷放得齐齐整整的内裤。

不。Holmes。马上停下。这是第一次约会。

他闭上眼睛从抽屉左侧随便抽出一条，拉掉浴巾穿上。既然是约会，就选色阶淡一些的黑色好了。但Holmes绝对不会承认自己拥有各种色阶顺序排列的黑色内裤。更加不会承认那些都是只能在牛津一个会员制百年老店里买到的，以其丝毫不会摩擦皮肤的独特针脚为招牌的老裁缝手制限量物品。毕竟几乎七天二十四小时被困在厚重的定制三件套里，他需要保留一些自我。

接下来才是最值得烦恼的地方。商务休闲。他忍住了拿起手机google的冲动。他当然知道什么是商务休闲。黑白灰过于单调，明亮的颜色又过于轻佻。他摇摇头，先拿了一件纯白的打底T恤穿好，重新审视柜子里的衬衫，最后挑出一件白色细条纹的淡紫罗兰色水洗棉小尖领，穿好后解开领口的小扣，拿起一条炭灰色针织领带放在一旁，又从另一个抽屉里找出一双炭灰色薄棉袜套在脚上，拉平袜口，想了想，又往下扯了扯，花了半分钟精心打理出看似随意的皱褶，这才站起来，拿出一条中灰色丹宁裤，系上深色皮带，检查了三遍裤子拉链是否拉好有无崩开，然后才挺直身子，拿起方才放在一旁的领带，打了个双环结，扣好领扣，又思考五秒钟，把领结往下扯了扯，低调地露出几缕红褐色的毛发，对着镜子傻笑三秒钟，随即皱着眉轻咳一声，最后选了一件深法鲁红的V领套头开司米薄毛衫，穿戴整齐后，套上已经被穿得软熟舒适的深褐色Grenson高帮布洛克鞋，将裤脚折起两圈露出一小块自己颇为骄傲的脚踝，重新整理一遍袜子的皱褶，拿起手机钱包钥匙，戴上手表看了一眼，匆匆走了出去。

***

他站在一家没有名字的小店外面，除了透过窗户看到的几张餐桌，这里并没有任何明显的标识证明这是一家餐厅。尽管如此，那仅有的几张餐桌和吧台上依旧坐满了客人。他只好奇地往窗子里看了一眼，还不太确定自己是否找对了地方，就发现一辆出租车缓缓停在了门口。

黑色衬衫和深蓝色九分丹宁裤把身体线条裹得恰到好处，既不过分紧绷也不过分松垮，散发着对身材的自信和成熟品味，漆皮乐福鞋面上点缀着低调的宽流苏，在脚背微微隆起，更加突出了主人纤细的脚踝。小驳口的枪驳领白色小外套给她平添几分工作时少见的优雅，颈间垂下的黑色窄丝巾上印着疏松慵懒的白色花纹，看似不经意地搭在解开两颗扣子的领口，他感到尾椎一颤，强迫自己将视线转到Gregory脸上。她今天画了一点淡妆，换下了DI Lestrade的雷厉风行，Mycroft努力不动声色地咽了一口唾沫。

“晚、晚上好。”

他喜欢Gregory身上的每一个线条每一处皱褶，每一根头发的弧度。所以他决定原谅自己的结巴。

Mycroft替她扶住车门，伸出一只手。Lestrade微笑一下，握住他的手走下车。

更正。他喜欢Gregory身上的每一个线条每一处皱褶，每一根头发的弧度和有点凉的手指。

“谢谢。”

Gregory直起身子，Mycroft不得不屏住呼吸，他意识到那头依旧自由散漫的银发就在自己眼前，空气中似乎还飘过一丝柠檬草的香气。整个世界似乎以他为中心突然放慢了速度，Gregory正在转过头来，长长的睫毛拉出几道流光，饱满的嘴唇微微开启，他不确定自己能否控制吻上去的冲动。

“喂，你们俩谁把车钱付一下。”

他猛吸一口气，总算回过神来，轻轻按住正要上前的Gregory。

“我来吧。”

为了感激司机及时阻止了他的失态，Mycroft塞给他一笔慷慨的小费。

回过头，Gregory就站在不远处，对他露出灿烂的笑容，随后朝他弯起手肘。“走吧？”

Mycroft苦笑一下，顺从地勾住她的臂弯，让她把自己领进餐厅。

 

两人走向吧台角落，Mycroft看了一眼转角处仅剩的两个座位，不动声色地往旁边挪了几步，让Gregory坐在最边缘，自己则坐在了那个闷头喝酒的红脸男人旁边。

一个店主模样的日本老人从吧台里给他们递过菜单，跟Gregory打了声招呼，又对Mycroft微微颔首。

“你经常来？”Mycroft侧过头，看着Gregory的手指熟练地翻开菜单。

“是啊。啊，不过都是我一个人来，呃……”Lestrade慌忙补充了一句，又略显窘迫地转移了话题：“你能喝酒吗？”

Mycroft笑了笑，他并不在意此处是否Gregory与前夫经常光顾的餐厅，就算是，他也有足够的自信不被比较下去。“那就来一点吧。”

Lestrade抬头叫了一声：“老爹，先来两杯生啤。”老板哼了一声算是听到。她又合上菜单转过头：“对了，这里有里菜单，你要试试吗？”

“哦？”Mycroft沉吟片刻。“既然如此，那就交给你了。”

 

老板端来啤酒，Lestrade点了几个菜单上没有的菜，两人碰了杯。Mycroft颇为豪爽地喝了一大口，几乎与Lestrade同时放下扎杯，长出一口气。

Lestrade笑了起来。“我一直以为你是那种彬彬有礼，好几套刀叉使得有模有样的绅士。”

他擦掉嘴边的泡沫，微笑着说：“餐桌礼仪并不能以一概全，更何况现在能分清每一样餐具不同用途的人几乎不存在了。”

“你肯定不在其中。”探长嘟哝一声，夹了一小块腌好的三文鱼放入口中。

Mycroft不置可否地笑笑。“你喜欢早上的花吗？”

她似乎被鱼肉噎到了，转过头猛咳了好一会儿，才喘着气说：“很、很好喝……我是说，很漂亮啊。”

“唔……”Mycroft挑起眉梢。“很好喝？”

Lestrade涨红了脸。她怎么就管不住这张嘴。“呃……嗯。真不愧是白金汉宫种出来的玫瑰花，香味浓郁入口清甜，哈哈哈……”

白金汉宫？Mycroft略加思索，知道自己那收不住嘴的弟弟肯定又对探长说了些什么。他神秘地笑了笑。“一朵花想必不够，下次给你带点玫瑰花酱吧。”

“嗯？白金汉宫还出产玫瑰花酱？”

“陛下擅长制作各种甜点。”

“……”Lestrade若有所思地沉默了一会儿，犹豫地看向Mycroft。“在白金汉宫偷东西不太好吧？我是不是该逮捕你？”

“尊敬的探长大人，别忘了您可是鄙人的共犯。”

两人压低声音笑了一会儿，一直坐在Mycroft旁边喝酒的男人突然站起来，只见他身子一晃，不小心碰到了手边的酒杯，小半杯酒全都洒到了Mycroft袖子上。

“抱…抱歉……”男人含糊地说了一声，摇摇晃晃地走向收银台，嘴上还嘟哝着：“女連れたからいい気にしやがって”

Mycroft看了他一眼，并没有说什么。这时老板走过来，递给他一块毛巾。“抱歉，让您见笑了。”

“不要紧，”Mycroft接过毛巾，擦干袖子上的酒水，微笑着看了Gregory一眼。“想必他只是看不惯我有幸能够得到这样一位优秀女士的陪伴。”

老板怔了怔。“您能听懂——实在是太抱歉了，为了聊表歉意，二位今晚的费用都由小店承担了。”

“不用不用。”尽管还没搞清楚状况，Lestrade还是摆了摆手，露出调皮的微笑。“只要老爹送我们一盘你秘制的新香就好。”

老板点点头离开，Lestrade凑过去小声问了一句。“那个人刚才说什么了？”

Mycroft卷起被打湿的袖口，也凑到她耳边低声回答：“他说我带着像你这样美丽的女士，太得意忘形了。”他顿了顿，轻哼一声：“唔……我完全赞同他的观点。”

低沉的声音电得她心里一颤，像装了弹簧似地绷直了腰，下意识地抠着扎杯上的棱角。

Mycroft笑了笑，接过店主送来的菜品，摆在Gregory面前。

***

“……从什么时候开始的？”

她和Mycroft正在自家附近的小公园里散步。结账时Lestrade当然没让他掏钱，而他也只是微笑一下，并没有坚持。微笑。Mycroft今天似乎总在对她笑。

“嗯？”

“就是……”她不知该怎么说才好，只好指了指Mycroft，又指了指自己。

两人陷入沉默，她不敢回头。片刻，一个平静的声音从旁边传来。

“久得足以让我不顾时机，迫不及待地把你约出来。”

Lestrade回过头，看着那双静静回望她的蓝灰色眸子。

“我……一直以为你喜欢同性……”

Mycroft失声笑了。“那我该庆幸自己及时消除了误会？”

“唔……只是觉得你跟别的男人不一样。”毫无抵触地配合她的玩闹，从来没有那些乱七八糟的男人的原则，那种安静内敛的气质，让Lestrade一度把他当成了闺蜜。“怎么说呢……没有那种需要随时随地散播男性荷尔蒙的迫切需求？”

他皱了皱眉。“你希望我那样吗？”

“当然不！我只是……”为了掩饰越来越热的脸颊，Lestrade又转身走了起来。“……我挺喜欢你的。”

背后传来带着笑意的声音。“那我终于有机会请你吃一次晚餐了？”

Lestrade没有回头，只觉得脑子有点混乱。她做了几个深呼吸，扪心自问。刚刚离婚还不到三天，再开始一段关系是否恰当？她突然想起头天晚上Mycroft离开后，自己毫无障碍地一觉睡到了天亮。这与她想象中的离婚不一样。是的，她哭了，还弄了Mycroft一脖子鼻涕（是的她知道）。除此之外呢？没有颓废地盯着电视机屏幕，没有满地的快餐盒。见鬼，她为什么要遵照自己毫无根据的想象来生活。

“嗯……应该可以？”她找到一张长椅坐下，凝视着放在膝盖上的手指。“我也不知道。我喜欢跟你在一起，可是……我……”她绞紧了手指，为突然意识到的事实感到有些措手不及。

那个高大的身影半蹲下来，握住她的手，轻轻掰开关节已经开始发白的手指。Mycroft抬头看着她。“别担心。只要你愿意，我们可以慢慢来。”

“……嗯。”可能因为松了口气，她这才意识到外面有点冷，忍不住缩了缩肩膀。

Mycroft站起来，对她伸出手。“我送你回去吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

Lestrade答应的晚餐并没有如Mycroft所愿那般及时到来，两人的工作都过于忙碌，探长刚推掉了那晚的约会赶去案发现场，Mycroft又不得不打包了一周的行李赶往某个不可告知的国家。但这并不代表两人完全没有联系。官员回国之后，三天两头借口抽烟往卫生部跑，鉴于长官刚刚才解决了一场即将爆发的大规模国际争端，最近颇为空闲，Anthea也只是对此睁只眼闭只眼，并没有追究。这天上午他刚与女王喝茶回来，又提着一个小纸袋走了出去。Anthea目送他走进电梯，浅笑一下。

 

探长将一叠文件往旁边的纸山上一放，拉开最下层的抽屉取出Mycroft刚才给她送来的纸袋。里面是一小罐玫瑰酱，圆溜溜的玻璃罐上用浅蓝色彩纸和丝带包起了罐口，还系着一把小果酱刀。她拆开丝带，连同彩纸一起塞到已经装了好几块颜色各异的包装纸的抽屉里，拔掉软木塞，深吸一口气。

真不愧是皇家的手艺，下次真该问问秘诀。

纸袋里还有另外一个小纸袋，跟玫瑰酱同样颜色的丝带束起了带着镂空花边的袋口，她解开小小的蝴蝶结，撑开折成整齐扇形的袋口，里面是一小袋曲奇，还用一只精致的骨瓷小碟子装着。

Mycroft那家伙，打算送多少碟子刀子给我？

她把那碟曲奇拿出来摆在桌上，又从纸袋里拿出了最后的宝贝——装在膳魔师保温杯里的红茶。Lestrade轻叹一声，决定稍后把最近这几次太过忙碌忘了还给Mycroft的餐具和保温杯整理整理给他送过去。

她拿起曲奇刚咬了一口，办公室门就被猛然甩开。Lestrade无力地往椅背上一靠，早已对这种事情见怪不怪。因为敢如此对待她办公室门的除了恐怖分子就只有——

“Sherlock，我没有案子。”

“看出来了，你正忙着赶超我那肥胖症兄长的体型。”

“你先把自己的衬衫扣子从水深火热中解救出来吧。”

“悬案呢。”

“我的悬案都被你解决完了，去找Dimmock。”

“他太蠢。”

“那我也救不了你。”

“你身为一个DI怎么好意思坐在这里领着薪水喝下午茶。”

“我刚刚才写完一大堆报告！都是你的！”

Lestrade向他扔了一个白眼，兀自叼起一块饼干不再看他。

侦探大步跨过办公室，一把扯掉她嘴里的饼干，扔进口中恶狠狠地嚼碎。“给。我。案。子。”

办公室里同时响起两个电话铃声。

Sherlock瞥了一眼屏幕上的来电显示，不耐烦地接起：“干什么，亲爱的兄长。”

「William Sherlock Scott Holmes我警告你——」

“Sherlock，有案子。”Lestrade放下电话。

侦探露出得意的微笑。“你听到了，Mycroft。回见。”

「Sherl——」

 

此时伦敦某处下室，Mycroft用略显多余，不，实际上非常多余的力道放下了隐隐传出忙音的电话听筒。

少顷，他口袋里的手机又震动起来，屏幕上显示着他此刻最不想看到的名字。

_姑妈亲手做的饼干？哈！——SH_

_哦，Mickey love。你连Grace的嘴都没亲到？——SH_

Mycroft极力忍住将手机砸到墙上的冲动，抬头盯了一眼监控屏幕上正要坐进计程车的弟弟。

Sherlock对摄像头挥了挥手。

笔记本电脑屏幕也受到了跟电话听筒同样的待遇。

_她叫Gregory。——MH_

Mycroft坐下来，全然没有发现自己在愤恨地啃咬小指甲。

***

福无双至，祸不单行。

她早该知道。

她发现Donovan警长坐在驾驶座上的瞬间，就知道自己即将面对什么。当然，身为一个训练有素的警官，她有能力不让自己的情绪影响到工作，但在此之前，她只是一个无法给情绪装上开关随时关闭的人。

所以每当有这样的案子发生，Sally会自动接管方向盘。尽管她声称那是为了自己的生命安全着想。

Lestrade尽量不动声色地缓缓吐出一口气，强迫自己撑起眼皮。

现场很干净。诚然，这是个遍布垃圾积水的阴暗小巷，但凶手似乎没有留下一丝一毫能够让警方获取的线索。微量证物，没有。足迹，已经被大雨和积水破坏得难以分辨。那个被掏空了内脏的男孩仿佛毫无征兆地出现在这个地方，与周围显得格格不入，整洁，干燥，苍白。

跟上周的案子一样，痕检人员在现场努力寻找证物，John和Anderson在争论尸体的确切死亡时间，Sherlock站在一旁凝视着他们，甚至忘记了平素的傲慢和讥讽。Lestrade知道他又进入了那个所谓的思维宫殿。

Sally刚刚带着两个人去附近寻找目击者，那或许又是一场徒劳。

Lestrade又呼出一口气，双手插进口袋里紧握成拳。

哦，见鬼。她真怀念上周那袋曲奇。

她掀起警戒带，向旁边的制服警员要了香烟和打火机。她知道自己应该忍住，可是，这能怪谁呢？她身后躺着一具没有内脏的男孩干尸。

走到马路对面继续留心现场的工作，她掏出火机想点烟，可是入夜后开始横扫整个伦敦的冷空气现在已经卯足了劲头，风越来越大了，单薄的塑料火机无论如何都点不着。正当Lestrade连最后一丝耐心都要失去时，旁边传来一个声音。

“需要帮忙吗？”

带着皮手套的左手出现在面前，白衬衫袖口露出的一小片皮肤在路灯照射下显得格外苍白，空气中飘过一丝熟悉的古龙水香味。手心一翻，露出一个银白色的防风火机。Lestrade把嘴里的香烟凑过去，点燃，深吸一口，这才伴随着白烟缓缓吐出一个名字。

“Mycroft。”

男人把火机放进她掌心里，轻轻勾起嘴角。“Gregory。”

 

Gregory又呼出一口烟。他知道她最近在戒烟，因此也知道这个案子对她造成了多大的影响。Mycroft静静地看着她紧蹙的眉头一点点松开，庆幸自己至少能给她少许安慰。

“你也来一根？”Gregory掏出了烟盒。

“……好。”Mycroft正要伸手，却见Gregory已经掏出一根香烟含在嘴里，将已经点燃的那根对在末端，吸了两口。

“给，风太大，这样方便。”

他小心翼翼地接过那根烟，凝视着过滤嘴，思维还未从冲击中恢复过来。

然后Gregory笑了。

“怎么啦，难道你们Holmes都嫌弃别人含过的东西。”

_我们Holmes？_

“我们Holmes？”

“啊，Sherlock蹲号子的时候我分过他一根烟。”

_William Bloody Sherlock……_

Gregory的笑容愈发灿烂起来。

“Awwww你这是在吃醋？”

“我只是——”他刚张开嘴，就看到Gregory抬起手亲了一下指尖，又把手指按在他唇上。  
“满意了？”

“……”Mycroft轻咳一声，强行压抑着悸动。“相对而言。”

Gregory终于发出了一串窃笑。

“别贪心啊，我还在工作呢。”

笑声还未平息，一阵冷风就吹散了两人之间的淡蓝色烟雾。Gregory瑟缩一下，叼着香烟抬起双手，想把单薄的上衣领口竖起来。

Mycroft已经先她一步解下围巾裹住了裸露的脖颈。

“怎么穿这么少。”

她把下巴缩进带着Mycroft体温的柔软羊毛织物里，脸上飞过一阵红晕。“……走得急，忘在办公室里了。”

Mycroft脱下手套，往她手里一塞。Gregory见状赶紧又补充一句：“真的不用，痕检那边快结束了，等会儿就能收工。”

他只是扫了她一眼，依旧脱下大衣披在她身上，随后接过手套。“你病了案子就会交到别人手上，据我所知Sherlock与其他DI的合作并不那么愉快。”他又低头整了整表链。“我已经下班了，你更需要这个。晚安，Gregory。”

说完，Mycroft踩灭烟蒂，转身走向等候在不远处的黑车。

 

Lestrade呆呆地看着他离开的背影，突然想起了什么。“喂，你……”还没说完，抓着大衣领口的左手却碰到了什么东西。她下意识地把手伸进内袋里，掏出几颗巧克力和一张纸条。“到底是来干什么的……”

> 我来送午夜甜点。——M

她把脸埋进围巾里，呼吸着混合柏木香的Mycroft的气味，努力藏住脸上的笑意。

***

又过了几天，具体是多久Lestrade也不清楚，她已经没日没夜地在苏格兰场和现场之间跑了无数个来回，所以她现在准备回家，洗个澡，睡一觉，并希望在醒来后能看到新的线索和思路。

电梯发出一声轻响，她正要抬脚走进去，却发现一个黑影堵住了自己的去路。

“你来得正好，跟我走。”

“Sherlock？干什么，别拉我！”

侦探并不理会她，而是直接把她拉进电梯，按了一楼的按键。

“我的车在地下！”

“你用不到车，我们打车去。”

“去哪里？”

“到了你就知道。”

Lestrade毫不掩饰地翻了一个白眼，天人交战了一会儿，电梯又叮了一声，她摇摇头，叹了口气。

就算问他，Sherlock肯定也不会回答。下次绝对要让John把他押过来帮忙写报告。话说回来……

“John去哪了，你怎么不找他？”

“我需要女人。”

“你如此肯定你哥不会杀了你？”

Sherlock用极度恶心的表情看了她一眼。“我不是 **要** 你！”

“那我能回家睡觉吗……”

侦探烦躁地闷哼一声，拉着Lestrade拦下一辆计程车。

“到了你就知道。”

 

出租车一直开到了接近郊外的某个区域，这一带连Lestrade都不太熟悉，可见是个邻里和谐的环境。她暗自盘算着要给这小子准备多少报告逼他写，同时又疑惑Sherlock带她到这里来干什么。

车子停了下来，Sherlock难得没有把她甩在车里自己先走，而是把车钱付了，还扶住车门递给他一只手。

非奸即盗。

Lestrade想着，拍开那只手下了车。“你带我来这里干什么？”

“今天这里有礼拜会。”

原来已经是礼拜日了吗。不着边际的想法闪过脑中，Lestrade皱起了眉。“有必要把我拉到这么远的地方来参加礼拜吗？而且我以为你不信教？”

“我三岁就请求过上帝让我摆脱无聊，结果你知道的。”侦探皱着鼻子哼了一声。

他推开门，两人走进小小的教会，里面空无一人。

“我们来早了？”Lestrade抬起手腕想看时间，却发现自己把表忘在了办公室，只好掏出手机。看过时间，身边诡异的安静让她忍不住抬起头来。“Sherlock？”

侦探紧紧皱着眉，低声说了一句。“这不可能，所有线索都显示这是单人作案。”

“啥？”她瞬间警觉，心中痛骂自己没有及时发现这是我不需要后援的侦探先生在独自涉险。Lestrade压低声音骂了一声。“我马上通知苏格兰场。”

下一个瞬间，她却看见手机从手里滑了出去，小小的电子设备还未掉落在地上，她就感到脑后传来一阵令人窒息的疼痛。

祸不单行。

最后一个想法窜过脑海，随后便是一片黑暗。


	8. Chapter 8

口袋里传来一阵节奏特殊的震动，Mycroft并没有停下解说，只用眼角余光瞥了一眼坐在会议室角落的Anthea。助手并没有马上回应他的目光，而是拿起自己的黑莓无声地操作。片刻之后，她抬起眼。

_给我三分钟。_

Mycroft朝她使了个眼色，重新专注于自己的发言。Anthea会意，悄无声息地从后门离开了。

三分钟后，Mycroft走进办公室，接过助手递来的档案。

“发出信号的是Sherlock的手机。监控摄像捕捉到他跟Lestrade探长离开的画面。两人最近合作的是这个案子。

” 官员皱起眉，翻看着手上的档案。他突然停下动作，又往回翻了几页，眉头越拧越紧。“那个……白痴！”

Anthea挑起眉。“我马上调集人马到发出信号的地点。”

“来不及。你我先跟Herrington过去，后续人马跟上。通知苏格兰场还有救护车。”助手离开后，Mycroft从保险柜里拿出一只冲锋箱，抓上外套走了出去。

来到地下停车场，两名下属都已经准备就绪。Mycroft暗中松了一口气，庆幸自己还有可靠的帮手。随后他看了一眼Herrington，转向Anthea。

“A，你来开车。”

Anthea早知道老板会如此安排，轻笑一下坐进了驾驶席。

***

Lestrade睁开眼，后脑勺的剧痛将她硬生生从迷糊状态拉回了现实。眼前是块分不清材质的灰色地板，周围光线虽然昏暗，但仍可分辨现在还是白天。不，可能已经接近傍晚。她甩了甩头，下意识地想把脑后的钝痛甩走，结果反倒加剧了疼痛，还让她感到天旋地转。Lestrade暗自骂了一声，失去意识前的光景一点点在脑中重现，他默默叹了一声。

果然是祸不单行。

“这不是单独犯罪。”右边不远处传来熟悉的声音，但声源的高度却与平时有些不同。Lestrade眯起眼睛看过去，皱起了眉。

“为什么你有椅子坐？”Sherlock被铐在一张高背椅上，Lestrade却被几根电线结结实实地困在了一根柱子旁。站着。“还用了我的手铐……”

隔着光线昏暗的房间，她还是感觉到了侦探不耐烦的瞪视。“他们制造了单人犯罪的假线索，从动机到手法，所有。可是这样做的意义是什么？扰乱警方调查？苏格兰场的智商不足以让他们如此费心。”

Lestrade翻了个白眼，可侦探明显不打算照顾她的情绪，兀自说了下去。“无意义且浪费时间的行为，动机不在于炫耀，苏格兰场并没有把消息公开给媒体……挑衅。”

“挑衅谁？”Lestrade话音未落，就听到背后传来一阵轻盈得令人毛骨悚然的脚步声。

“亲爱的大侦探先生，我们等你很久了。”

她隐约听到Sherlock哼了一声，但并未作答。若不是身处现在这样的状况，她觉得自己很可能会笑出声来。

由于无法转过头，Lestrade只能强迫自己保持镇定，忽视敌人在自己毫无防备的背后这一事实。她本能地将所有注意力都集中在那个看不见的方位，轻盈的脚步声似乎要刻意折磨她，以慢得令人心里发毛的速度一点点靠近。

“DI Lestrade。”一只手出现在她肩头，她条件反射地绷紧了身体，换来一声恼人的轻笑。“请原谅我们的怠慢。”

“确实是怠慢。”她希望自己的声音听起来足够平稳，因为在肩头缓缓摩挲的手指让她心中油然升起一股恐惧。

“啊。”那个人终于绕到她前方，朝她夸张地行了个礼。“我们并未料到大侦探先生会带伴手礼来访，只为他准备了座位，是我们疏忽了。”

伴手礼？

她一点都不想知道那个伴手礼到底是什么，或者是谁。

肩头的手指移到了脸上，冰凉而潮湿的触感让Lestrade忍不住瑟缩一下。 “别失望，亲爱的，我们为你准备了更好的上座。”

 

突如其来的刺眼灯光让她花了好几秒钟才看清周围的东西。原来这里是个石室（几乎可以等同于没什么好事，Lestrade暗自叹息），方才那点昏暗的光线是从顶端的几扇小窗洞外透进来的，Sherlock坐的高背椅细看之下显得有些陈旧，面前的男人穿着一件暗红色的大袍子，脸隐藏在深深的兜帽里，只露出一个歪斜的微笑。她转头看向另一边，觉得自己的胃好像沉到了脚踝上。

一个无论怎么看都像人祭的石台。

那千万不能是我的“上座”。

男人似乎看透了她的表情，又发出柔和得诡异的轻笑。“不愧是苏格兰场的精英。”

环绕石室的门洞里又走出几个同样装束的人。

操。 Lestrade一时难以将自己的命运跟眼前这个古怪得只会在电影里出现的场景联系在一起。

潮湿的手指轻抚她的头发。

“勇敢无畏的女警官，你拯救了另外一个女人的命运。”男人的声音在她耳边萦绕，尖细而模糊。“孩子们的灵魂需要母亲的抚慰。”

她很肯定自己从未如此飞速地运转过大脑。抵抗。如何抵抗。如何摆脱这个局面。

余光匆匆晃过侦探所在的角落。

Sherlock的目光让她猛醒过来。

多年的默契让她马上从那个目光中读取到一个词。

_Mycroft。_

Lestrade深吸一口气。闭上眼，片刻后睁开，顺从地塌下肩膀。 “好吧。你能先给我介绍一下孩子们吗？”

***

手脚最为轻盈的PA只消一眨眼的功夫便把看守教会入口的人击晕，Herrington迅速限制了他的行动，随后两人对视一眼，默契地分头搜索教会内部。Mycroft熟练地用呼吸控制自己的心跳，站在门前，将所有细节收入眼底。现在最不需要的就是冲动。

Anthea看了过来，他点点头。他们三人足够应付这里的人数。Mycroft信步走向一个方向，两名得力助手从两方汇集过来。

助手与Herrington交换一个颜色，各自无声散开。Mycroft籍着等待两人就位的短暂空闲调整了自己的呼吸和心跳，脑中重复着早已成为肌肉记忆的戒条：行动中切不可带入私情。他上次这样做还是作为新手初次参加任务的时候，可是现在，Mycroft却不敢肯定自己能够万无一失地践行……两名助手同时传来信号，他最后深吸一口气，平稳地缓缓吐出——

***

悠长而凝滞的门栓碾动声打断了一阵连续不断的低声吟咏，只剩下几支火把照明的暗室里烟雾缭绕，比方才的灯火通明又少了几分真实。祭台前的一袭红袍抽动一下，像是从冥思中被惊醒。

“谁？！”红袍男人握紧镶嵌宝石金漆的匕首。“是谁？！”他的声音越绷越紧，显得尖利而刺耳。

发出响动的方向陷入片刻沉寂，随后又传来沉稳的脚步声，以及伞尖敲击地面的清脆声响。须臾，阴影中又传出冷淡而慵懒的男声。“别人都叫我Mr. Snow。”

“你来干什么！这里是私人领地。”红袍男人往祭台靠了过去，瞪大双眼试图从黑暗和烟雾中看清闯入者的面孔。周围的吟咏似乎对两人的对话毫无反应，依旧以相同的节奏持续着。

“我来……取走我的东西。”脚步声没有停下，在一片白噪音中显得格外响亮。

红袍男人表情一滞，紧接着仿佛每一条面部肌肉都不受控制地扭曲起来。他发出一声尖利得不似人类的嗤笑。“……做梦！”

匕首举起的同时，不知从何处传来撕裂空气的嗡鸣，紧接着是金属碰撞地面的脆响。

“啊，”慵懒的声音并没有因为这个小插曲而出现一丝波动。“抱歉，我忘了提醒你不要乱动。”

所有动作都在瞬间爆发，原本如同雕塑般围在周围的的人一齐涌了过来，Mycroft身形一闪，在Sherlock脚下放了一个沉重的口袋。侦探无需更多提示，放开早已解开了手铐的双手。头几个冲上来的人受到了跟红袍男人同样的待遇，Sherlock拿起自己的武器后也迅速护在了兄长身后。两人明显在瞬息间达成了某种共识。

Mycroft知道他一定会庆幸自己从未真正停止过训练，但现在并不是想那个的时候。他一抬手，已经挣扎着站起来的红袍男人应声倒地。干净利落，这是他最喜欢的工作方式。身后传来几声闷响，还夹杂着骨头断裂的声音。他摇摇头。Sherlock，总是最浮夸的Holmes，连武器的选择都充满戏剧色彩。

他深吸一口气，俯下身。祭台上的人又绷紧了已经僵硬得苍白的身体。他一刻也没有拖延，在金属面具的耳边尽量轻柔而清晰地说了一句话。

“是我，Mycroft，别害怕，你不会有事的。”

他脱下身上的长外套，盖在那具赤裸的身体上。刚才那句话和外套上的体温似乎让祭台上的人总算明白了自己处境的变化。绷紧的身体慢慢放松下来。

Mycroft迅速解开固定在祭台上的面具。

_哦Gregory……_

尽量轻柔地抹去她脸上的泪水，这是Mycroft允许自己做的唯一一个多余动作。紧接着，他又松开束缚Gregory四肢的皮带，抱起暂时失去了活动能力的身体，躲在祭台的阴影里。现在他要等待自己的特工和Sherlock把所有人控制住，同时让每一个过于靠近的人享受与红袍男子相同的命运。

他把盖在Gregory身上的大衣扣好，将她绵软无力的身体紧紧搂在怀中，嘴唇贴着她的眼角，低声对她说着话。他知道Gregory现在需要听到他的声音。

“你已经安全了，Anthea和Herrington在对付那些人，Sherlock也没事。增援的人很快就会到达，”说到这里，Mycroft听到一阵有序的嘈杂，他收紧了手臂，知道自己的手下不会制造多余的噪音，但他还是要保证Gregory不再受到额外的惊吓。“别怕，很快就结束了，救护车就在外面，Sally会来处理这些人，她是个能干的警长，你可以放心。”

他让自己低沉而平静的声音一直安抚着Gregory，直到周围的嘈杂再次平静下来。Mycroft替她拭去最后一点泪痕，轻吻她的睫毛。“我带你回家。”

***

教会外部是一片有秩序的混乱，警车和救护车的灯光在渐渐落下的夜幕中闪烁着。Mycroft抱着他的Gregory走进救护车，急救人员迅速给她戴上了氧气面罩，旁边一名医生正在准备需要注射的药剂，Mycroft注意到她的眼神，在她耳边低声说：“这是让你休息的药，等你醒过来麻醉的药效就会消失了。”如果一直保持着这种意识清醒却无法动弹的状态，他的Gregory可能会精神崩溃。

可是Gregory却用惊恐的眼神看着他。Mycroft看了一眼医生手上的注射器，随即凝视着Gregory的双眼。“你需要休息。我来给你注射，可以吗？”

Gregory的眼神似乎犹豫了一会儿，最后闭上了眼睛。Mycroft接过注射器，轻轻拉起大衣袖子，露出她的手肘。尽管他的动作缓慢而轻柔，Gregory还是忍不住绷紧了肌肉。Mycroft轻叹一声，后悔自己刚才如此轻易就让主犯去见了他心中的上帝。他在柔软的手肘内侧印下一个吻，又低声安抚Gregory，直到她重新放松下来，才把针头缓缓推进去。

Mycroft擦掉她眼角滑落的泪水，静静地等着她呼吸平稳下来，然后才转过头，从人群中找到正在对Sally手舞足蹈的Sherlock，径直朝他走了过去。

黑色大衣尽失往常的得意，略显狼狈地在空中翻飞，它的主人狠狠摔在一辆警车的副驾门上，还没来得及稳住身体，就被一个更高大的身躯死死按住了。Mycroft攥住他的衬衫领子，毫不掩饰声音里的怒火。

“这是你最后一次把自己的命，把Gregory的命当儿戏。不会有下次，因为我会先亲手满足你的愿望。”

说完，他便留下低头不语的Sherlock和目瞪口呆的Sally Donovan走向了救护车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次更新间隔了很久，由于写的时间比较分散，中间可能会有跳脱，以及重复的地方，各位见谅……


	9. Chapter 9

Lestrade的意识如同雨林中的迷雾，被一阵愉悦的温暖渐渐驱散。她感到久违的轻盈和安静。缓缓吐出一口气。

所有的记忆瞬间涌了出来。

尚未清醒的肢体几乎不受她的控制，Lestrade所能做的只有用尽全力缩成一团，发出不自觉的呜咽。

很快，一双手臂就搂紧了她的身体，前额碰到一个温暖的胸膛，干净的棉布气味和白檀的宁静清香渗透了令她窒息的恐惧，安抚着颤抖的神经。柔软的唇贴在发间，平稳的呼吸着起伏间引导着她的心跳，她下意识地放松了紧绷的肌肉。

“嘘……你在我家，很安全，别怕。”

一时间凌乱的呼吸再次趋于平稳，Lestrade长出一口气。

“My……”

“唔……”大手轻抚她的后背，试图哄她再次入睡，毕竟现在离天亮还有很久。

包裹身体的柔软棉布质感只让Lestrade放松了几秒，现实再次无情地亮出獠牙。几乎全身的肌肉又一次不受控制地绷紧。

“……Gregory？”Mycroft下意识地要收紧手臂，但明显窜过了Gregory全身的震颤让他不敢再施加任何压力。他稍微挪开一些，低下头想看清怀中人的表情，却不愿完全松开手臂，使她离开自己的保护范围。这很蠢，他知道。毕竟这座房子的安全措施足以媲美最坚固的堡垒。但现在他情愿放纵自己的愚蠢。

“你……看到了。”

Mycroft闭上眼。他知道Gregory在说什么，也清楚假装不知骗不了任何人。即使不是久经沙场的苏格兰场探长，他的Gregory也绝不会天真地接受他的谎言。深吸一口气，眼前闪过被束缚在祭台上，显得格外脆弱的苍白身体，和那条斜刺过整个腹部的狰狞伤痕。

“对，我看到了。”

短暂的惊慌过后，Lestrade意识到那双手臂依旧搂着自己，那些指尖依旧在轻柔地梳理她的发丝，温热的唇瓣和呼吸一刻都没有远离。她略显局促地低下头，躲开贴在额际的唇，却钻进了更温暖的胸膛。她发现自己并不介意。

“为什么你没有失望？”她蹭了蹭包裹自己的温暖，声音几不可闻。

“为什么要失望？”失落了立足之处的唇瓣在发丝间游移，呼吸着她的味道，印下轻吻。

“……我很丑。”

指尖带着明显的不舍从柔软的发丝中抽离，勾起她的脸，锁定失措的目光。

“你很美。”

昏暗的灯光下几乎透明的睫毛微微颤抖着，Mycroft着迷地看着她每一个细微的反应，让所有感情毫不掩饰地暴露在审视的目光中。每一丝迷恋，欲望，和贪婪。

绝不空白的寂静中房间里不断延伸，直到Lestrade张大的眼睑缓缓垂下。Mycroft如同被吸引一般，小心翼翼地靠近，再靠近。他感到Gregory的呼吸一滞，便停了下来，垂着眼，几乎能品尝到她的紧张和担忧。终于，所有压力似乎都顺着她的呼吸流走了。Mycroft微笑着，捧起她的脸，让两人最后的距离消失。

这只是一个干燥的吻，更像是若即若离的触碰。Mycroft不舍地放开她的唇，低头寻觅她的表情。

Gregory半闭着眼，看到他强忍着急切的目光，感到脸上的温度又升高了几分，嘴角闪过难以察觉的微笑。当然，那并不能逃过一个Holmes的双眼。Mycroft的微笑愈发灿烂起来，双眼却没有掩饰心中的释然，和随之而来的狂喜。

Lestrade陷入了矛盾之中。她想一直凝视着他的笑容，却又窘迫得不知所措。她并不习惯这种感觉，仿佛已经太久没有经历，又似乎从未体验过。最后，她决定顺从自己的直觉，抬头吻住了那个笑容。

放在腰际的手臂一紧，她听到男人喉咙深处发出一阵低吟。Lestrade闭上眼，舌尖轻轻扫过意外温暖的薄唇。受到她的鼓舞，Mycroft迫不及待地分开唇瓣，让两人的唇舌纠缠在一起。从一开始的小心试探，到越来越大胆的探索，再到急切的追逐，占有，标记。Lestrade隐约意识到，其实Mycroft受到的惊吓并不比自己轻，而他的动作，他的呼吸，他的一切似乎都在表达着极力的隐忍，却明显在失控的边缘摇摇欲坠。她感到原本按在后腰上的大手攥紧了宽大的睡衣下摆，随后又艰难地放松下来，似乎在极力抑制寻觅肌肤的欲望。那一刻，她突然想给这个男人他想要的一切。

她勾住Mycroft的脖颈，引导他转过身。Mycroft结束了那个吻，手肘撑在她两侧，安静地注视着她，呼吸深沉而急促。

她下意识地舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，仿佛在留恋这个人的味道。指尖轻轻扫过隐约浮现的胡茬，眼角的笑纹，和眉间担忧的纹路。她的微笑不再一闪即逝。

“不要忍。”

“……Gregory，”

“不要忍，My……”

***

_他在这个人面前无法隐瞒任何事情。_

带着这个让他不知该恼怒还是兴奋的想法，Mycroft无奈地勾起嘴角。拇指轻抚她湿润的唇，像把玩最纤细的艺术品。饱满的唇峰，脸颊，圆润的颧骨，额际，发丝，他把Gregory的每一处细节都牢牢收在了记忆深处。

温暖的深褐色眸子凝视着他，眼底闪过一丝难以辨别的情绪。然后又是那个纵容的微笑。

气氛的突然转变使他的大脑来不及反应。本能驱使他低下头，吻住她的唇，全身都在叫嚣着索取，占有。他想忍耐，想收敛那隐忍多时的欲望。他不知道经过如此漫长的压抑，一旦将它释放出来会是什么后果。可是Gregory叫他不要忍耐，他的Gregory好像连他内心最深处的恐惧也看穿了。他 **需要** 他的Gregory。需要用身体，用手指，用唇舌来反复确认她的存在。

于是他决定遵从自己埋藏最深的渴望，不再试图分析一切，控制一切，而是单纯地感受。Gregory柔软的肌肤，落在他颈窝的灼热呼吸，主动迎合的身体……以及一声差点被他错过的呜咽。

Mycroft强迫自己从几乎失神的沉醉中清醒过来。

Gregory的呼吸急促得不太正常。

“Gregory？”他小心翼翼地让她在床上重新躺好，被迫跌落回理智的大脑挣扎着给出了结论。“头痛吗？”

“嗯……”精巧的眉毛紧紧绞在一起，Mycroft忍不住在上面印下一个轻吻。

“忍一忍，Ma chérie，再回答我几个问题。”他的声音低如耳语，生怕给Gregory带来更多痛苦。“除了头痛还会头晕恶心吗？……”

 

事实正如John Watson预料那般，除了麻醉恢复后的不良反应，Gregory后脑的钝器伤还导致了轻微的脑震荡。Mycroft不自觉地握紧手中的玻璃杯。 **果然不该让他死得如此轻松。** 他暗自咒骂几句，又花了一分钟时间规劝一直在表示不满的下半身，然后抓起桌上的扑热息痛，快步走上楼去。

Gregory一动不动地躺在床上，似乎连呼吸都不敢轻易用力。他知道那种感觉，因为自己也被偏头痛青睐过无数次，虽然大多都是因为Sherlock。Mycroft摇摇头，暂时不想回忆起弟弟那张脸。他把温水放在床头柜上，拨开落到Gregory眼睑上的一缕银丝。“Ma chérie，能坐起来吗？”

他心疼地看着Gregory小心翼翼地睁开眼，扶她慢慢坐起来，靠在竖起的枕头上。随后他自己也坐上床，拿过旁边的水杯。

好不容易吞下药片，Lestrade无力地靠在Mycroft肩头，暂时不想重复刚才的挣扎躺回床上。一条手臂绕过她的后背，她缩起双腿，一手搭在胸前的膝盖上，另一只手抓住了Mycroft的T恤。轻吻落在头顶。她已经快要习惯这种接触了。Lestrade轻叹一声，又往他的怀里缩了缩。

他发现亲吻能让Gregory稍微放松一些，便以慵懒的节奏继续了下去。凌乱的发间，还残留着一丝恐惧和紧张的气息；光滑的额头，柔和的眉梢、眼角，像孩子般轻轻蜷曲的手指，皮肤柔嫩得近乎脆弱的手腕，平稳的脉搏……他的睡衣穿在Gregory身上显得格外宽大，袖口软软地堆在小臂上，让她看起来比平时瘦小了几分。Mycroft收紧抱着她的手臂，轻叹一声。

“……对不起。”Gregory闭着眼，声音里已经染上了一丝睡意。

“嗯？”

“让你……空欢喜一场。”

“唔……睡吧，别想了。”

“刚才我说的，一直都有效……”

Mycroft轻笑几声，发自胸腔的低沉回响似乎让Gregory好受了一些，她把更多重量倚靠在他身上，呼吸渐渐拉长，身体放松下来。

“我知道……ma chérie coconne。”

***

Mycroft半梦半醒地躺了几秒钟才意识到唤醒自己的既不是闹钟也不是生物钟。背后传来的那股再熟悉不过的压迫感让他习惯性地轻叹一声，决定暂时不如那人所愿回过头去。他小心托起怀中人枕在他右臂上的头，动作轻柔地让她躺到枕头上，再拉起羽绒被盖住她睡梦中蹭开的领口，然后才慢悠悠地坐了起来。

“早上好，亲爱的弟弟。难得见你来串门。”

与哥哥略显凌乱的头发和单薄的T恤相比，武装到大衣最后一颗扣子的侦探明显要得体的多。但这仍旧改变不了房间里耐心的长辈和冒失的晚辈相对的气氛。两人显然已经察觉。Mycroft从容地往床头一靠，换来Sherlock恼怒的轻哼。

冰绿色的眼睛迅速扫视房间里的人和物，Mycroft没有说话，因为他知道Sherlock从小就这样，必须用自己的双眼确认自己关心之人的安否。他回忆起那个毫不掩饰保护欲的小小身体，眼中闪过转瞬即逝的微笑。当然，又换来了侦探更响亮的哼声。

“安静一点，弟弟，想必你也知道这里还有人在休息。”

这回他得到的是一记瞪视。 _孩子气，真的。_ 他决定不再戏弄弟弟，而是正色道：“Gregory很好。”Mycroft顿了顿，看到弟弟眼中明显的释然和难以掩饰的内疚。“案子已经被她DCI接手了，如果你愿意，可以去录一份证词……Gregory不需要再回想起那些经历。”他知道这样就能让Sherlock不再因为无聊的“感情”而烦恼下去。如他所料，Sherlock想了一会儿，没再说什么，而是转身打算离开。

Gregory翻了个身，把脸贴在Mycroft的大腿上蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊地叫了一声：“My……？”

他俯下身，揉了揉蓬松的银发。“Coconne，Sherlock来了。”

毛茸茸的脑袋往被子里一钻，里面传来闷闷的声音。“……今天不上班……去找Dimmock。”

已经打开房门的侦探愤愤不平地哼了一声，甩着大衣摆头也不回地走了。

Mycroft一直等到楼下传来大门关闭的声音，又等了一会儿，确定Sherlock已经离开后，才重新躺下来，让Gregory枕着自己的肩膀。

“……Sherlock？”

“已经走了。”

Gregory在被子里蠕动几下，把头埋进他的腋下，只剩头发露在外面。Mycroft笑了笑。“头还疼吗？”

“嗯……”

“吃了药再睡吧。”

可是热水刚喝下去，Gregory的肚子就自作主张地叫了起来。

他忍着越来越灿烂的微笑，用指节轻蹭她绯红的脸蛋。“你先躺一会儿，我去给你准备早饭。”

Gregory摇了摇头。“我想洗澡……”

“你一个人可以吗？”Mycroft当然不介意帮她做任何事情，可他并不想让她感到任何压力。

“……可以帮我放浴缸水吗？再告诉我餐厅在哪儿？”

两个人对视几秒，同时微笑起来。Mycroft直到现在才意识到Gregory是第一次到他家。明显她也一样。

然而这种感觉却像他们已经一起生活了很久。

_并不坏。_

他趁着放热水的时间把家里的布局简单介绍了一番，告诉Gregory在Anthea给她把衣服送来之前可以随便找一套她喜欢的睡衣先穿上，最后认真叮嘱她有什么事就叫一声，叫不动就挑个看不顺眼的东西推到地上（Gregory，这不是开玩笑），他马上会过来。

在亲眼证实Gregory还有翻白眼（不止一次）的体力后，Mycroft才不太情愿地走进厨房开始准备早餐，同时还竖着耳朵倾听楼上可能传来的任何动静。

他刚把茶壶的布套拿起来，将牛奶和砂糖一一摆好，就听到楼上传来细碎的脚步声。Mycroft转过头，看到Gregory穿着Sherlock两年前圣诞节完全出于恶意送给他的粉红色河马图案（但 _确实_ 非常舒服）睡袍站在门口，睡裤卷了好几圈，空荡荡地挂在脚踝上。

他忍不住轻笑一声。“你喜欢吗？”

“嗯？”Gregory戳了戳浴袍领口上的河马耳朵。“不可爱吗？”

看到她的脸色比刚才好了一些，想必是止痛药已经起效了，Mycroft也放心了不少。“你穿比我可爱。早餐做好了，快坐下吧。”

 

吃完早饭，Gregory声称自己还不想睡，Mycroft看着她快要睁不开的眼睛，只是笑了笑，陪她坐在沙发上念起了正好放在一旁的小说。当他以为Gregory终于要支撑不住睡过去的时候，她却说话了。

“……谢谢。”

他停下来，转头看着靠在肩膀上的Gregory，轻抚她的脸颊。“我的荣幸。”

有点凉的手指握住他的手，Gregory侧着脸，轻吻了他的掌心。“你怎么找到我们的？”

“Sherlock的手机。我那任性的弟弟至少还知道把里面的破损感应芯片留着，没有连同221B的监控摄像头一起卖掉。”

“唔……那我还得感谢他们把手机都给砸了。”

Mycroft轻笑几声，两人陷入沉默，他漫不经心地轻抚着她的手指。

“Gregory。”

“嗯？”

“Anthea午饭前会给你带衣服来，先在这里住几天吧。”

“……好。”Lestrade闭上眼睛，受伤导致的疲惫越来越难以抵御。

“……我很危险。”

她缓缓睁开眼，看着Mycroft的侧脸。男人并没有转过头，而是盯着两人握在一起的手。

“我的敌人比Sherlock更多，而且更强大，更隐蔽。你不得不面对的危险，会比以前多更多。”

“所以呢？”她垂下眼，看着Mycroft泛白的指节，声音轻柔。

“我昨天差点失去你了。”

她转过他的脸，一言不发地吻了上去。Mycroft的姿势尴尬地扭曲着，但轻舔下唇要求进入的舌尖却让他无暇顾及自己的不适。他轻叹一声，手指陷入蓬松柔软的粉红色河马睡袍，把Gregory按进怀里。

当两人由于需要空气不得不分开时，Mycroft已经躺在了沙发上，让Gregory趴在他胸口。他凝视着那双温暖的眸子，露出一丝苦楚的微笑。

Lestrade再次轻吻他的嘴角，贴着他的额头闭上眼睛。“我也不是天真无邪的小白兔，就算没有你们这两个Holmes，危险依旧是我的餐后点心。”

大手开始梳理她颈后柔软的碎发，Lestrade放慢呼吸，在进入梦乡前，听到她温暖的枕头轻声说。

“让我保护你。”

“……嗯，先赔我一个带芯片的手机……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三次元是个碧池！！


End file.
